Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Asuna from a Dungeon?
by USAthroughout
Summary: On the fifth floor of the Dungeon, Bell was nearly killed by a Minotaur until a beautiful girl shows up from out of nowhere and kills it. Lost in a world unknown to her, she joins the Hestia Familia in hopes of finding a way back. Sympathizing with her situation, Bell is determined to become her hero and assists in getting her back home. Can he win her heart? Bell x Asuna.
1. Pilot Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danmachi or Sword Art Online. This is made for entertainment purposes only.**

A 14-year old boy named Bell Cranel is seen taking down a goblin in the 5th floor of the dungeon, a complex labyrinth located below the Babel in the center of the city of Orario. He was originally raised to be a farm boy by his adoptive grandfather as his own origins is unknown, making the old man his only family member. He would often listen to stories that his grandfather would tell him about heroes and what they do for the greater good of ordinary citizens, though he embarrassingly brushes off perverted advice that he tried to pass on to the young boy such as when he told Bell that the key to romance is to peek at girls while bathing. However, after his grandfather mysteriously disappeared, he decided that being a farm boy is not who he is meant to be and decided to become a hero like in the books. As such, he decided to become an adventurer to get one step closer to his dreams.

"Another one down. Looks like I will have enough to give to Kami-sama this time!" Bell said excitingly as he picks up the goblin's magic stone from the ground.

When he first started, no Familia wanted to take him in due to his weak stature until a poor Goddess named Hestia took him in as the first member of her Familia, where his life as an adventurer would begin. At first, possibly due to his grandfather's influence and his naivety, Bell's goals were not exactly pure as he wanted to become a hero for two reasons; one is the more heroic trait of wanting to protect the lives of others, and the other is the non-pure attempt of picking up girls and hoping to start a harem from then on. However, what happens later will change that later goal into something more precious and important to him.

"All right, I better call it a day before I run out of potions. Besides, I should have enough to at least buy something decent to eat for both of us."

Before he can gather the materials collected, he can see other low-level adventurers passing him, running for their lives.

"Huh, what is going on!? Why is everyone panicking and running away!?" Bell becomes anxious as more adventurers pass him.

"Run! Run! There is a Minotaur coming!" One of the retreating adventurers shouted.

Hearing this Bell briefly fell into a state of dispair. "A Minotaur!? But they should be located on the middle floors! Why is there one here on the upper floors!?"

Wanting not to get involved with an opponent that clearly outmatches him in his current state, Bell picked up the bag and prepares to retreat, only to find the Minotaur within his line of sight.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bell screamed in a high-pitched voice as he ran as fast as he could from the monster, until he ran into a dead-end of the dungeon.

 _"Oh no. I am trapped."_

Bell thought as the Minotaur slowly approaches him to the front.

 _"Is this really the end? Kami-sama, Ojii-chan, forgive me!"_

As Bell prepares to accept his fate, a light suddenly appears on top of the floor and coming out of it is a young girl, looking about a couple of years older than Bell. She has long orange-brownish chestnut hair while wearing what appears to be a knight uniform of red and white color scheme. As she is falling, she opens her eyes, revealing them to be the color of hazel, to see the Minotaur about to kill Bell and, out of instinct, took out her rapier from her sheath and threw it at the beast, piercing its shoulder, but failing to kill it. The girl then lands on the Minotaur, took out her rapier, much to the Minotaur's anguish, jumps off the monster with a flip, and landing in front of Bell, much to the boy's amazement.

 _"Sugoi..."_

With the Minotaur in pain, the monster lowers itself and charges at the girl, hoping to impale her with its horns, only for her to duck from the attack and slash open the Minotaur's chest. Blood squirts out of the chest and sprays both her and Bell, much to the girl's horror, but seeing that the Minotaur is bent on killing both of them, she puts aside her disgust and slashes the monster through the head, finally killing it and causing its body to disappear, much to her relief.

 _"Who is that girl...?"_

Once the battle is over, Bell became briefly entranced at her beauty after seeing her face. However, before the girl can turn around to face him, her body soon collapsed to the ground, causing Bell to reach out before her head hits the ground.

"Hey! Are you alright!? Come on, say something!"

He soon felt relieved after realizing that she has just passed out from exhaustion, but notices that there is no one else since they all retreated from the Minotaur. Not expecting anyone to come pick her up and unable to go to the lower floors, Bell decides to carry her to the Guild by putting her arm above his shoulder. Unknown to him, he was being watched by two people nearby; one of a female figure and one who resembles some kind of beast man in a position that looks like he was holding back his laughter.

 _"I wonder which Familia she belongs to?"_

Bell wondered in his thoughts before moving.

* * *

In Orario...

Despite both of them being covered in blood, Bell soon started attracting attention when other people in the city sees him carrying a beautiful unconscious girl, causing some to gossip and whisper, but ignores them in favor of not dropping her.

 _"Well, I don't blame them. Having such a cute girl next to me is bound to attract some attention, but still..."_

Bell looks at the girl's sleeping face.

 _"I will remember to thank her for saving me once she wakes up."_

It didn't take long for Bell to reach the Guild. As soon as he steps inside, his half-elf advisor behind the desk immediately takes notice of the two and rushes to greet him.

"Bell-kun! Welcome ba...!" It didn't take long for her to notice the girl hanging off of his shoulder and that they are both covered in Minotaur blood.

"Eina-san, this adventurer needs help now!" Bell screamed.

"H-Hai!" Eina responded and had the girl taken to a medical facility specifically made for adventurers.

After getting the girl checked in to a room, Eina and Bell head outside to the waiting area until the mages finished healing and examining her. Surprised by the sudden turn of events, Eina turns towards Bell.

"Bell-kun, what exactly happened in the dungeon?"

"I was fighting monsters in the upper floors when I saw adventurers suddenly running for their lives. It later turns out that what they were running from was a Minotaur." Before Bell could continue, Eina suddenly interrupted him out of surprise.

"A Minotaur in the upper floors!? But how!?"

"I don't know how it got there. It just showed up. It chased me until I was backed into a corner then all of a sudden, this girl suddenly shows herself in a flash of light and easily took care of the Minotaur, though it did spray blood on the both of us."

Bell made an embarrassed laugh as Eina listens to his story.

"Anyway, after the Minotaur was defeated, she suddenly collapsed and since most of the adventurers in the upper floors retreated, I had to take her out of the dungeon before anymore monsters show up and here we are."

"I see. You must have been very lucky she came as she did, but where did that girl come from?"

"I don't know either. I am hoping to ask her once she wakes up."

Before he could continue, one of the female mages rushed towards them. "The girl is awake and our staff is having trouble dealing with her!"

"WHAT!?" Both Eina and Bell yelled.

"Just come with me and see if you can calm her down!"

"Hai!" The three of them then rushed to the girl's room.

When they opened the door, they see the girl arguing with some of the mages in charge of caring for her.

"W-What is going on with her!?" Eina asked in a panic.

"We started asking her some questions such as her name and which Familia she is from and when she couldn't answer some of them she started to panic a bit and began to argue with the nurses. Since you are the one who found her, we figured since you are the people who found her, you two might be able to calm her down."

"But we only found her! We are just as lost about this as you are!" Eina explained.

"Just try at least! She isn't the only one here with needs and she is disturbing our other patients! Please!" The nurse begged.

Eina sighs and nods to the mage's request. "Fine. Bell-kun, let's try and calm her down."

"H-Hai!" Bell responded.

Eina and Bell then approached the girl, who took notice of them and soon started to calm down after recognizing the boy that she saved earlier.

"Hello there Miss. I heard that you've saved my client Bell and there is something he would like to say to you." Eina then turns to Bell, who shyly approaches the girl.

"Um, my name is Bell Cranel. About the Minotaur incident earlier. Thank you very much for saving my life!" Bell bowed to the girl, much to her surprise.

"No, you have nothing to thank me for. I am just not the type who abandon those in trouble. Speaking of which, are you okay? The Minotaur didn't get you, right?"

"No, you saved me before he can attack. The blood was the Minotaur's from when you sliced his chest so again, thank you very much." Bell bowed again, causing Asuna to get flustered.

"Okay enough! It's embarrassing if you suddenly bow to me like that!"

"Sorry. Um, I heard that you were having trouble with some of the nurses here. Is something wrong?"

Asuna then lowers her head. "I tried asking questions to the nurses, but they keep giving me answers that I don't understand. They told me that I am in a city called Orario, but such a place wasn't built on the map of this game!"

"Game!? What are you talking about!?" Eina asked.

"This is the world of Sword Art Online right!? If so, then Orario doesn't even exist, because the developers of this game didn't include such a town!"

"Sword Art On-wha? Developers? Miss, I am afraid I don't know what you are talking about. We haven't even heard such words before so I am pretty sure that there is no such place named Sword Art On- or what you called it. I am sorry. Where you are from must be a completely different world from here."

After listening to Eina, Asuna soon manages to fit the pieces together in her head. She attempts to open her inventory, but to no avail and now realizes she is in a world separate from her origin and looks down in despair.

"So I am in a different world...I am no longer in the game...or my home...my friends...they are gone...Yui...Kirito..." Tears started swelling in Asuna's eyes at the possibility of being unable to return to her original world and see her loved ones.

Unable bear witness to a crying girl any longer, Bell moves forward and puts his right hand on hers to comfort her. "Hey Miss, I may not know where you are from, but I know what is like to have your whole world torn from you. That is why I swear to you that I will help you find a way back, even if I have to go down all the way to the final floors of the dungeon to do so. I promise that you will see your home and your loved ones so please don't cry."

"Bell..." Seeing Bell's resolve made Asuna smile a little as she wipes her tears.

 _"Bell, I swear, a lot of girls will be coming for you if you keep acting like that. I just hope you don't become reckless while doing so."_

Eina said in her thoughts as she let out a small laugh at her shy client managing to comfort a stronger warrior.

"By the way, I am Eina Tulle, a receptionist at the Guild and Bell's advisor. May I ask for your name?" Eina said with a gentle smile.

"...Asuna...Yuuki Asuna."

"Well then Asuna, once you are feeling better, we can go to the Guild so that we can have both of our questions answered there, alright?"

Asuna nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

At the Guild...

Asuna is currently getting registered at the Guild as she answers questions for Eina and vice versa.

"So you've never heard of a Familia or Orario at all before coming here just now right?"

"No, and for Gods to be the leaders of different Familias is unbelievable. You are telling me that deities can take on physical forms?"

"Indeed. It is how the town of Orario was founded in the first place, though the Gods might go back to Heaven if violations do occur, which is why to minimize trouble, they are not allowed to go the dungeons nor can they be allowed to use their divine powers most of the time. So the Gods and Goddesses you seek look no different than a normal human."

"And you are telling me that nonhuman races and magic in this world are very common, right?"

"Yes. I myself am a Half-Elf so it shouldn't be a surprise that they exist."

Listening to all of these new concepts almost overwhelmed Asuna, but Eina and Bell knew that taking things slow is the best option for her since she is a foreigner of this unknown world.

"By the way, you told me that the dungeon in your world is something created by humans?"

"Yes, but the dungeon is a fake compared to here. It is more like getting the experience of being in a dungeon, but none of it was real as our bodies would just be lying in bed while our consciousness is somewhere else." Asuna explained.

"Amazing...for humans to be able to make this sort of thing. I really wonder what your world is like."

"Trust me. If you managed to go there, you will have the same reaction as me earlier."

"That's true." Both Eina and Asuna shared a laugh.

Bell smiled seeing that Asuna has befriended Eina almost immediately after getting to know each other. Eina then receives a card from her co-worker and handed to Asuna.

"Your registration is complete. Now that you are eligible to become an adventurer, can you tell me which Familia you would consider joining?"

Not knowing any Familias or the Gods and Goddesses who lead them, that question caused Asuna to be lost in thought as she tries to think very hard where she would like to go. She then looks at Bell and remembered what he said at the facility.

"Um, Bell, you are in a Familia, right?"

"HA!? ME!? Yes, but surely there are better Familias out there! My Familia is poor because I am currently the only member and only Level 1!"

"I think it is best to start out small, especially since I am in a world unknown to me. It will overwhelm me even more taking in everything at once so I will be comfortable with the person who promised me to find my way home."

"Well Bell-kun, you are only an adventurer for fifteen days and you already have a girl living with you." Eina teased.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Both Asuna and Bell yelled, attracting unwanted attention.

Both of them then face each other and turned red, but for Asuna, the situation become more mentally troubling for her.

 _"I am already in a relationship with Kirito. If such a misunderstanding continues, I don't know what I would do."_

Bell, on the other hand, had different thoughts.

 _"I am glad I got a potential Familia member, but for such a beautiful girl to be living with us, I got a feeling Kami-sama won't be happy. I have to make sure to keep my promise to Asuna-san."_

"Calm down you two, I am just joking. You don't really have to be in a relationship to be in the same Familia, but you do have to learn how to get along with one another. So do you choose to be in Bell's Familia?"

"...Yes, my decision has not changed."

"Very well. Bell-kun, have Asuna-san introduced to your Goddess and convince her to be in the Familia."

"Hai, Eina-san. See you later!"

"Take care Bell-kun, Asuna-san."

"Yes, will do." Asuna waved goodbye as she followed Bell.

 _"If Asuna can defeat a Minotaur easily, then I am sure she can protect Bell."_

Eina become lost in her train of thoughts until her co-worker, Misha, snapped her out of it, much to her embarrassment.

* * *

In front of an abandoned church...

Bell introduced Asuna to his and his Goddess' home, much to Asuna's shock. "You two live in an abandoned church!? I know that you said you Familia is poor and I understand that the church is usually a good setting for deities, but why is it abandoned!? Does she not have any worshippers!?"

"Like I said, our Familia is poor due to me being low-level and the only member. Even Kami-sama is working part-time jobs to make ends meet."

Asuna then smacks her face with the palm of her hand. "A Goddess working a part-time job...that is something beyond my imagination."

"Sorry, but I did mention that you can join other Familias back at the Guild."

"No, I'd still rather be with people I know rather than to live in a big house where you do not know how other members will treat newbies."

"Good point."

"You do promise me that if I joined your Familia, you would help me find my way home, right?"

Bell nodded. "Of course! I will not go back on such a promise!"

"Then I trust you. Its not like I can trust anyone else other than Eina-san. By the way, this place has a bath at least, right?"

"This much we have or Kami-sama would complain about being dirty." Bell laughed.

Asuna sighs in relief. "Well, let's go in."

"Hai." Both Bell and Asuna then make their way into the church where the former led her into the staircase leading to the basement.

"Kami-sama! I am back!"

As soon as Bell shouted, a petite girl with black hair in twin tails, wearing a somewhat revealing white mini-dress shows up in front of him and Asuna, showing a cute smile.

"Bell-kun! Welcome ba-GEH!" The girl noticed Asuna standing right next to Bell and her smile immediately turns into a frown.

Asuna, on the other hand, is surprised to see that his Goddess looks just like a young girl, abit with large breasts currently held up by a blue ribbon.

"Um Kami-sama, this is Yuuki Asuna, she is an adventurer new to Orario and was recommended by Eina-san to join the Familia."

"HAH!? There is no way I will let such a girl join our Familia! She is brainwashing you Bell-kun! Manipulating you so that she can take you away from me!"

Asuna twitched at all the baseless accusations the small girl is throwing at her and steps in. "There is no way I would do such a thing! The reason I am joining this Familia is because I am new to this place and Bell promised me to find my way back home and to my loved ones. I will trust Bell as a friend only so you don't have to worry, but for you to behave like this, are you really a Goddess or just a spoiled brat pretending to be one?"

That statement only made Hestia more angry. "GAH! Bell-kun, kick her out! Kick her out!"

"Kami-sama, we can't! Without us, she might end up in a Familia that will take advantage of her naivety! If we refuse, it could affect how potential future members will see us! Do you want us to continue to remain like this!? She can help!"

After the Goddess calms down, Bell turns to Asuna. "Sorry about that. Kami-sama's name is Hestia, the head of the Hestia Familia and she is indeed a Goddess despite how she looks."

"I see. Fine, Hestia, I know that you are afraid of me taking Bell away, but rest assured that my goal is to go back to where I am from and I can also help you with your financial situation. Can I join your Familia for those reasons at least?" Asuna asked in a calmer tone.

After thinking a little Hestia sighs. "Fine, if it's for that, you can join. I really need new members anyway. Just remember what I said regarding Bell-kun!"

"What have I gotten myself into?" Asuna said to herself.

Hestia then turns to Bell. "Bell-kun, head outside of the room for a little bit. I am going to open her status."

"Hai Kami-sama!" Just like that Bell left the room.

Asuna became confused. "Hmm? Open my status?"

"I need to open your status so that you can become officially a member of my Familia as well as to check how strong you are. All Gods and Goddesses are able to do that to the members of their Familia."

"I see." Asuna becomes a little excited to be able to see her status since coming here, hoping that Hestia can give her that option again.

"Anyway, take off your shirt and lay on your stomach on that couch. Your stats will show up on your back."

"Huh!?" Asuna is again surprised by that sudden order.

"It is the only way for adventurers to know how strong they have become and to get stronger. Why do you think I send Bell-kun outside of the room?"

"Ah, understood."

Asuna decides to follow through with it without asking anymore questions and lays on top the couch on her stomach. Hestia then climbs on and pricks her finger before sliding it on Asuna's back, causing her to moan a little. The Goddess then places a piece of paper before twirling her finger once more on it. After a few more seconds, the process is done and Hestia gets off of Asuna.

"I am done, you can sit up now."

Asuna does so and puts her shirt back on. She then notices Hestia staring intensely at the paper. "Um, is everything alright?"

"Hey Asuna, are you sure that you are new to Orario?" Hestia asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, I only arrived to this world less than a day ago. Is there something wrong with my stats?"

Hestia then handed over the paper to Asuna. Her stats read:

Level 4:

Strength: E86

Endurance: G187

Dexterity: D73

Agility: D249

Magic: I34

Abnormal Resistance: H

Healing Powers: H

At first, Asuna was in disbelief over what she sees as being very low level until Hestia begins explaining. "Being a Level 4 makes you a second class adventurer among the three classes. Bell-kun is only Level 1 so that makes him a third class adventurer. For you to be able to start being an adventurer as a Level 4 is a very big head start and quite unreal."

"If that's the case, what is the highest level an adventurer can reach?"

"I am not sure myself, but the highest level adventurer in Orario currently is from the Freya Familia and he is a Level 7 and the only one in this city."

Hearing this makes Asuna a little happy that she is a fairly high level. "It must be from all of the adventuring I have done back home. The experience must have added it."

"I guess that is possible. Before I let Bell-kun back in, can you promise me one thing?"

"Hmm?"

"Despite being low level, Bell-kun has a tendency to be reckless, going lower in the dungeon to floors that people of his stats are not ready for. Can you please protect him in case something happens?"

Asuna smiles at her new Goddess. "Of course."

Hestia smiles back at Asuna. "Alright, Bell-kun, you can come back in."

"Hai!" Bell then opens the door to see a smiling Asuna in front of him.

"Um, Asuna-san?"

"Bell, let us both become top adventurers." Asuna then held out her hand.

Seeing her resolve, Bell smiled and shakes her hand. "Yeah."

However, Hestia imagines the handshake as a sign of their relationship and snaps. "GAH! BOTH OF YOU LET GO! HOLDING HANDS IS NOT ALLOWED!"

"EH!?" Both of them immediately let go, but after seeing Hestia misunderstanding the situation, they then looked at each other before laughing, much to the Goddess' dismay.

While Asuna isn't sure whether she will be able to go back home or not, it is moments like this that she looks forward to in the new world.

* * *

 **This is a pilot chapter of the new fanfic titled "Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Asuna from a Dungeon?" which follows Asuna suddenly transported from SAO to the world of Danmachi where she learns to adapt and eventually assists Bell into becoming a true adventurer while trying to find a way home. Just so you know, this is a Bell x Asuna fanfic since there are so many Kirito x Asuna fanfics even in crossovers, which I wasn't really fond off in the original anime and light novel (which I didn't watch fully so forgive me for mistakes), but was okay with the pairing in the Progressive series. I chose the pairing to make something a little different. Don't worry, Asuna will still have some of her tsundere traits. What makes this more ironic is that in the anime, Kirito's voice actor is the same as Bell's and Asuna's voice actor is the same as Eina's so it makes sense that Asuna and Eina would become good friends. Anyway, let me know in the reviews if you want me to delay my current fanfics to make another chapter of this, especially since this is only a pilot chapter. If not, I will scrap it until after finishing the next chapter of one of my current fanfics.**

 **Update: Although the main pairing will be Bell x Asuna, I will not bash the original Kirito x Asuna pairing. Their relationship will be mentioned as a conflicting plot point in this fanfic and I will not break them off in a disrespectful way like making them hate one another. Even though I am not too fond of the pairing, I respect it nonetheless, so I think it will be an insult to myself if I would ever write that they hate each other from now on just because Bell becomes the main guy.**


	2. Pilot Part 2

In the abandoned church...

With Asuna now officially a part of the Hestia Familia, Hestia and Bell decided to delve into Asuna's life before arriving to Orario. As Asuna tells her story, both Bell and the Goddess reacted in confusion over some of the terms and concepts such as the use of wind and water as power sources instead of magic stones, the use of smartphones as means of communication, humans being the only known sentient race, and that deities have no physical forms in her world.

"She definitely came from a different world if humans alone can do all of this." Hestia said as she rubs her head.

Bell, however, is more attentive to her story, despite not fully understanding it. "There are a lot of conveniences, but it sounds much harder to live in her world, especially if you were born in a place where the Dungeon is the city's main source of income."

"There is no such thing as an easy life, but it depends on the person whether they can make a happy living or not living in it. My mother used to regulate my life in my own house so my own freedom was limited and it made me question myself as a person, then after an incident with the people responsible for creating the fake world I was in, my mother softened her stance, but still has high expectations of me for the future, due to her own resentment of being born in a lower class family."

"Asuna-san, I am glad that you are finally able to live a more free life, but I don't think its right for anyone to force their own values on their child if it doesn't make them happy just because of their own misfortunes in life. Why would people go to such lengths to install their doctrine?"

"My mother has good intentions as she did what she did in order for the family to continue to live a financially stable life. It's her methods that I think are wrong. Her strictness was what caused me to spend a lot of my time in that fake world, because I feel like I can escape this stressful reality."

"And that fake world is what you call Sword Art Online, right?" Hestia asked.

"Yes, that world is meant to be a game to be played for fun so the devel- I mean creators decided to give it a name easy to understand."

"Did that world have anything to do with why you are here?"

Asuna lowered her head down in response to Bell's question, showing a saddened expression. "Unfortunately yes. I was in Sword Art Online when I suddenly came here."

* * *

 _On January 29th, 2025, one week after the SAO incident has passed..._

 _The resulting incident has led to a recall of the game by Argus. Due to the mass log outs of players, many of them were unable to acquire back or destroy all of their personal data and info before the game was put on hold. Argus decided to temporarily reinstate the game with new security features install to prevent even their own staff from hacking beyond their given authority and allow players to gather and shut down all of their personal info and data installed into their characters before the game is shut down permanently. Kirito and Asuna were a few of these players who went in, deciding to spend their last day in SAO with their adoptive daughter, Yui, who is sitting in between them._

 _"So this is really it. The last day of SAO before the shut down." Kirito reminisce over the time he and Asuna were trapped within the game._

 _Asuna held onto Kirito's hand tightly. "You know, for some reason, it didn't feel like we were trapped for that long. There are many things I am going to miss being here."_

 _"Mama, Papa, even if this world shut down, you will keep your promise that we will be together in the next one, right?"_

 _"Yes. We plan to have you there once we get into ALfheim. From then on, our virtual adventures will continue from there."_

 _Yui smiled knowing that her foster parents will continue to be with her no matter which adventures they go to. However, their peaceful moment does not last long as a loud alarm was heard from afar._

 _[Attention players of SAO, we are representatives of Argus. Log out of the game at once! We received an alert of a dangerous abnormality left in the system! I repeat, log out immediately!]_

 _An overhead announcement was heard and players begin immediately logging out one after another. As Asuna and Kirito began to log out with Yui's data, a hole suddenly form on the ground below the AI, nearly causing her to drop before Kirito catches her by the hand._

 _"Papa!" Yui screamed._

 _"It's okay Yui! I've got you!"_

 _As Asuna and Kirito pull Yui out, they saw an intense color of purple at the bottom of the hole. Soon, cracks began forming around it into a long line, causing the ground to break in half and large continuous earthquakes._

 _"Asuna, we have to log out now!" Kirito yelled before putting Yui's data back into the NerveGear._

 _"H-Hai!"_

 _Before Asuna can log out, however, the weakened ground beneath her gave out, causing her to fall into the unknown before Kirito can grab her._

 _"ASUNA!" Kirito can only watch helplessly as Asuna falls to her supposed death._

 _"KIRITOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Asuna could only scream as the purple aura covers her sight, causing her avatar to disintegrate._

 _Seeing her body starting to disappear into data fragments, Asuna tearfully closes her eyes, waiting for her end as she falls._

 _"Kirito..." Those were Asuna's last words before the last of her disappears._

* * *

 _In a dark void..._

 _Asuna opens her eyes and finds herself floating in what appears to be another dimension. As she looks around, she cannot see or feel anything as if there is nothing everywhere. Everything is pitch-black with no light source to be seen. Asuna looks desperately, trying to find a way out of her predicament. When she looks at her hands, she realizes that her entire body is still intact._

 _"Am I dead?"_

 _Asuna then sees that she is still wearing her Knights of the Blood attire. Wondering if she is still in the game, she tries to open the main menu of her character and to her surprise, there it is in front of her. Believing that she is still alive, she then focuses on the next obstacle, to see if there is anyone or anything in the pitch-black darkness. Unable to contact anyone, all Asuna can do for the time being is to look around._

 _"Kirito! Yui! Anybody!?" Asuna continues looking around._

 _After a few hours of searching with nothing in sight or heard, Asuna's body begins to tremble with fright. "Silica! Lisbeth! Leafa! Is there anyone here!? Someone please come!"_

 _Again, tears begin dropping from her eyes. "Somebody please...I don't want to be alone...please hear me...let me get out...please..."_

 _Asuna nearly falls into a state of hopelessness until she sees something glimmer from far away. Seeing the glimmer as a sign of hope, Asuna then immediately head towards it, trying her best to propel her floating body forward. After half an hour, she finally reaches the source of the glimmer, which is a small shining sphere with what appears to be a carving of a closed eye. She continues to examine it, hoping that there is some sort of trick to getting back._

 _"I wonder how such a thing could end up here?" Asuna spoke to herself._

 _Asuna stared at the closed eye intensely, but as she tries to take a closer look, the eye opens all of a sudden, causing Asuna to let go of the sphere and freak out._

 _"KYAH! What the heck is that thing!?"_

 _The sphere begins to move right in front of Asuna, but much to her surprise, the sphere begins transforming until all she can see is are two large eyes. Soon, the sphere begins to take form in front of the eyes, turning into the shape of a giant dragon whose body is covered by dark clouds._

 _"You've got to be kidding me!" Asuna then takes out her rapier, preparing to face the giant foe, but as she looks up at the dragon's head, she can see a hooded being standing on top of the monster._

 _"Evilus..." The hooded figure eerily said in a demonic voice._

 _"Evilus? Look I don't know who you are, but can you tell your dragon to stay and let me go back?"_

 _The figure only lowered its head directly to Asuna's level in response. The figure then raises his right hand, causing the dragon to open its mouth and lunge towards Asuna. As Asuna prepares to take the hit, she is surprised again when the dragon merely phased through her, leaving her undamaged._

 _"W-What!?" That was all Asuna was able to say while in a state of shock._

 _A few seconds after, a bright light followed, engulfing Asuna within it. As she is being swallowed, she can see her main menu distorting before disappearing. Now completely helpless, she can only wait until she can see what is on the other side as she closes her eyes. With the brightness disappearing from her eyes, it was then she can see the young boy nearly killed by the Minotaur and only by instinct did she save him._

* * *

Asuna ended her story at the exact point where she rescued Bell from that Minotaur, leaving both Hestia and Bell at a near disbelief.

"It sounds like you have been through a lot, Asuna. I am sorry for what happened." Even the jealous Goddess couldn't help, but feel sympathy over her loss.

"You've had a lot to live for and for it to be taken away from you...Asuna-san, I wish that there could have been something I could do when I was there."

After wiping some tears from her eyes, Asuna shook her head. "There was nothing that anyone can do at this point, Bell. I don't even know if I am still considered alive or dead back home. Until we can find some clues to what happen, I can only prepare for the worst."

Asuna then smiled at both Bell and Hestia. "But I am glad to have bumped into people I can trust. I hope that you will take care of me as the newest member of the Hestia Familia."

Bell nodded. "Leave it to us! I already made a promise that I will help you find your way home anyway!"

"If Bell-kun is willing to help, then I will also pledge my support, but only because of Bell-kun, not that I don't feel sorry for your situation though."

Asuna laughed a little at Hestia's response, but after hearing Asuna's story, Hestia decides to delve a little further, but shows a mischievous smile. "You've mentioned that Yui is your daughter, so does this mean this Kirito person is your...?"

Before Hestia can finish her question, Asuna immediately understood what her Goddess is asking and gets flustered. "HUH!? No! We didn't have a child of our own! We aren't even adults yet! Yui is adopted and even though we are in a relationship, we are not well..."

"Ah, so you are not married, but he is your boyfriend instead. Hoho...I bet you must have done some naughty stuff! Did you guys do what I think you did in bed?" Hestia continued tease, much to Asuna's dismay.

"We did not do such things!" Asuna became as red as a tomato, barely able to tolerate anymore of Hestia's teasing.

While Bell very much sympathizes with Asuna's situation, the fact that she was already in a relationship caused him to remain silent. Unsure of what he is feeling, he decides to get ready for bed now that Asuna has somewhat settled while Hestia is relieved at the fact that she won't go to Bell after all. Hestia then notices Bell about to leave and stops him.

"Wait Bell-kun, I need to update your status before you prepare."

Bell turn around and remembered that he hadn't had his turn yet. "Hai Kami-sama!"

Asuna then steps out of the room to allow Hestia to do her job. Bell then lies on his stomach on the bed as Hestia begins to upgrade his stats. As she does her job, Bell could hear Hestia mumbling happily.

 _"I am glad that Asuna has already been taken. Now he cannot look at her the same way and I don't have to worry about another rival! Hmm?_

Hestia said in her thoughts until she realized something.

 _"It appears that his stats have grown exponentially and at a much faster rate compared to normal adventurers. From what I am reading, Bell-kun now has a skill responsible for this."_

She caught a glimpse of Bell's new skill which reads 'Liaris Freese'.

 _"Huh, Liaris Freese? This skill allows Bell-kun to increase the speed of his growth as long as his feelings last! That would explain why some of his stats has risen considerably, but what could have...?"_

Hestia then remembers that he has developed this skill after meeting Asuna.

 _"Hah!? Asuna is responsible for Bell's growth!? Well, not that it matters anymore now that she is already taken, but for her to be the one responsible for his growth...its irritating that it was another girl that changed you."_

"Um, Kami-sama, are you done yet?" Bell asked, causing Hestia to snap out of her thoughts.

"Huh!? Oh, yeah we are done." Hestia then removes the paper and had Bell sit up before giving him his stats, which reads:

Level 1:

Strength: I77 - I82

Vitality: I13

Dexterity: I93 - I96

Agility: H148 - H172

Magic: I0

Bell has not attained magic and the skill is phased out so he couldn't read it, but was certainly impressed with the growth of his agility.

"I am glad to see that my agility has grown a lot, but my magic is still zero."

"Well, you did get chased by a Minotaur after all, but even I am not sure when you will be able to use magic."

"Wait, why is my skill section filled with nothing but lines?"

"Because is empty, like always." Due to Bell's naivety, he believes Hestia, but the Goddess actually has reasons to hide his skill.

 _"I can't tell him about his skill. If other other Familias and their Gods and Goddesses know about it, they will try to recruit Bell for their use. I am not going to let that happen!"_

"Of course it is. Anyway, its time to let Asuna back in and get ready for bed."

"Hai!" Hestia then opens the door, letting Asuna into the bedroom.

"So how did it go?" Asuna asked Bell.

"My agility has improved, but I am still hoping to gain a skill and use magic someday." Bell responded.

"I see. Anyway, it's almost time for bed, we need to discuss new sleeping arrangements now that Asuna is part of my Familia."

"That's right, I almost forgot about that."

Asuna was unamused. "Just where exactly do you think I was going to sleep?"

Bell became a little afraid. "Sorry about that Asuna-san, we just haven't had anyone, but ourselves until you came."

"Alright, I will let that pass. I want to take a bath first anyway, but do you have any spare clothes Hestia?"

Hestia became surprised. "HUH!? I only have a few, but they aren't exactly for sleeping."

Asuna sighs. "It looks like I will have to hunt for some magic stones and buy extra clothes before I get to take a bath so..."

Before Asuna can finish, a bright light appears in front of her, surprising everyone in the room and out comes piles of clothing hitting the three of them before fading off.

"What is all of that stuff!?" Hestia asked before removing a pair of shorts that landed on top of her head.

"My clothing! It's all here now!"

Although Asuna got her clothes back, she cannot find her other equipment she had in SAO, which meant that getting new weapons and armor will have to be done the normal way in Orario. Still, Asuna is happy enough that she got some of her things back, that is until she noticed what also came out.

"GWAH!" Bell's scream attracted both Hestia and Asuna's attention and both saw him holding a pair of Asuna's panties he removed from his head.

"Bell-kun!"

Hestia yelled out of surprise, but for Asuna, it is a different story.

"Bell..." An embarrassed yet angry Asuna is heading towards Bell. Seeing this, Bell immediately becomes frightened and released Asuna's panties into her pile of clothes before doing a dogeza.

"GOMENASAIIIII!" Bell yelled very loudly much to Asuna's surprise.

Although embarrassed having her panties scene and touched, Bell's action in response embarrassed her even more, stopping Asuna in her tracks.

"HAH!? What the heck are you doing in a position like this!?" Asuna yelled with a red face.

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai! It was an accident! I won't look and touch!" Gomenasai!"

Asuna becomes overwhelmed with Bell's pleas and apologies and starts yelling. "Fine! Fine! It was an accident! Just stop doing that and get out so that I can put everything away!"

"H-Hai!" With that matter settled, Bell rushed out of the room, allowing Asuna to sigh in relief.

"Geez, what is with him?"

Hestia couldn't help, but laugh a little at the scene. "When it comes to girls, Bell can be pretty pure considering his shyness around them. As a result he will always freak out at anything perverted or intimidating."

"The way Bell reacted even had me embarrassed..." Asuna remains embarrassed over the situation as she packs away her clothing in whatever empty space she can fine.

"After I go take a bath, you can let Bell back in." Asuna told Hestia as she went into the bathroom.

"Hahaha, will do." Hestia said as she continues to laugh.

With Asuna bathing, she finally felt relaxed for the first time since she came to Orario. Though she misses her loved ones greatly, she was grateful for being able to bond with Hestia and Bell, despite their immaturity. Once all three are bathed, they discuss Asuna's sleeping arrangement and agreed to have Asuna sleep on Hestia's bed while Bell continues sleeping on the couch due to lack of extra furniture. Seeing how little they have as a Familia, Asuna intends to learn more about the Dungeon through Hestia before entering it herself and help contribute financially to them. After the girls fell asleep, Bell took a look at Asuna's face as she is nearest to him and couldn't help, but feel conflicted for some reason.

"Asuna-san..." Bell said before turning around on the couch.

* * *

The next morning...

Bell decided to leave for the dungeon early, but had to get his Goddess, who snuck under his blanket, off of him. Seeing Asuna's sleeping face one more time, he left the two girls without saying anymore. On his way their, he was stopped in front of a pub by a young woman who had short gray hair while wearing a green maid outfit.

"Um, you're an adventurer, right? You're heading to the dungeon this early?"

"Yeah. If I am going to keep a promise to someone, I want to get stronger to stand side by side."

"Heh, I see. If that's the case, allow me to give you this." The woman gave Bell a small bento.

"A good adventurer needs to have a good meal so please help yourself." The woman smiled.

On the other hand, Bell was surprised by her generosity. "EHH!? Are you sure about this!?"

"Don't worry about it. If you don't feel good about taking it, why don't you pay back by eating here tonight?"

"Is that enough?"

"Hai. Just pay for your meal here and consider your bento already paid." The woman then heads back inside of the pub, leaving Bell dumbfounded.

"I better invite Asuna-san if I am eating here tonight." Bell said to himself before heading back to the dungeon.

Afterwards, Bell spends the entire morning and afternoon in the upper floors of the Dungeon while Asuna is being taught about the Dungeon by Hestia and Eina while walking around Orario to get some familiarity to her new surroundings. Once Bell is back to the church, he had Hestia update his status from his recent adventure and to his surprise, his stats have increased even higher than it did yesterday.

"Huh!? My stats increased overall by 160 points!? This is incredible Kami-sama!"

While Bell is happy, Hestia, however, is not. "Asuna, you can come back in."

Asuna then enters the room, but becomes confused over Hestia's sudden mood change. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing! I have a party with my co-workers tonight so you two arrange your own dinner! Goodbye!" With that said, Hestia left the church, leaving both Bell and Asuna dumbfounded.

"Did something happen while I was gone?" Asuna asked.

"I have no idea as well. That's right, Asuna-san..."

"Yes..." Bell then told Asuna his invitation to the pub.

* * *

At the front of the pub...

"This is where we are having dinner tonight?" Asuna has a conflicting look on her face.

Bell nodded. "Yeah. One of the waitresses here gave me a free meal this morning so I promised her that I would pay her back by eating here tonight. Don't worry, she seemed very nice."

 _"That's exactly what I am worried about Bell. I think you are just too trusting, but I guess I can say the same about a lot of people here."_

Despite this, she decides to go along with it since she still doesn't know too many good restaurants here in Orario and both of the head in. As soon as they step inside, they were immediately greeted by the same woman Bell met with this morning.

"Welcome to the Mistress of Fertility. I have been expecting you adventurer-san." The woman said with a smile, causing Bell to laugh nervously.

The woman then took a look at Asuna. "Um, adventurer-san, who is this girl?"

"Ah! That's Asuna-san, the newest member of the Familia." Bell told the woman.

"So that's it. Nice to meet you." The woman said in a kind voice.

Asuna reciprocates her greeting. "Nice to meet you too. I am Asuna."

"That's right, I haven't introduced myself. I am Syr Flova, a waitress in the Hostess of Fertility."

"My name is Bell Cranel. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Anyway, I will guide you two to your seats." Syr then gets Asuna and Bell to sit in the seats in front of a large woman wearing a black version of the waitress' uniform, much to their discomfort.

The large woman then took notice of Bell and greets him. "Ah, so you are Syr's friend. I am Mia Grand, owner of the Hostess of Fertility."

She then took a look at Asuna. "Hmm? Who is this girl? Your date?"

Asuna immediately becomes flustered. "No way! No way! We are just part of the same Familia!"

"Hahaha! I am just kidding, but still though, I think you two would make a great couple."

"Come on, stop teasing me! I already have someone!"

Mia Grand becomes a little surprised to hear that. "Oh is that so?"

She then took a look at Bell who silently nodded and looks away. Realizing that Bell is bothered by the subject, she decides to drop it.

"Alright then, so what will you two be having?"

"Pasta, I guess." Bell responded.

"Hmm, I think I will have some soup." Asuna follows.

"Coming right up!" Mia Grande then heads back to the kitchen to make the dishes.

After their meals arrived, both Bell and Asuna were intimidated by the size of their dishes, but dug in as there earlier activities left them famished. While they both commented how delicious the food was, only Asuna is the one enjoying the meal while Bell is worried about their budget as well as his conflicted feelings, which surfaced when Mia Grand teased them.

 _"Why do I feel frustrated all of a sudden?"_

Bell could not understand why he is bothered by Asuna revealing that she has someone back at home, especially since he only knew her for about a day. As they were eating, one of the waitresses with brown hair and cat ears greeted some special guests into the pub. When Bell turns around, he then recognizes the group as part of the Loki Familia, one of the top Familias, which he had to explain to Asuna when she asked. What really caught Bell's eye was a young girl with golden hair and eyes, while not having met her prior, he became enamored by her in the same way as when he met Asuna, something which the latter noticed when she sees him staring at her.

"Oh? So you are into those type of girls." Asuna teased as she moves closer to Bell.

Bell immediately becomes flustered. "Huh!? No! I...!"

 _"Too close! Too close!"_

Asuna couldn't help, but laugh over how shy Bell was acting, thinking that it was a bit cute, although she didn't let Bell know that. As the Loki Familia enjoyed their meals, however, one of the beast man from the group, who had wolf-like ears and tail, became drunk and soon started making fun of the two without realizing they were sitting across from them.

"Hey Ais, tell us about you encounter with that tomato-boy and that girl who saved his pathetic self!"

That comment hit both Asuna and Bell, but the latter took it the hardest as his hands started to tremble.

As some members of the Loki Familia laughed at the beast man's story, one of the elves of the group, have shown disgust towards his story and defends Bell.

"Bete, that incident was our fault to begin with. All of you should feel ashamed to laugh at the boy involved and the fact that we have yet to apologize for it."

"So what!? A weakling will always be a weakling. What is the point of defending him? Isn't that right, Ais? That small fry isn't even worthy of that girl who saved him! I bet she just did it as a job!" The girl did not respond to Bete's comments.

As Bete continues hurling insults at Bell unknowingly, Asuna notices Bell's increasing frustrations and tries to calm him. "Bell, calm down. He is just merely running his mouth off. Its not worth it."

Unable to deal with the realization of his weak stature and unfavorable comparisons to Ais and Asuna, he dashed off the pub in anger and frustration.

"Bell!"

"Bell-san!"

Both Syr and Asuna called out. Asuna immediately dropped off some money Hestia lend her without checking how much left and rushed towards Bell. As Bell heads towards the Babel, Asuna manages to grab him by his hand.

"Bell stop! Please stop! You cannot let his words get to you like that!"

"Let go! Let go Asuna-san!" Bell struggles to free himself.

"You are a new adventurer! Barely anyone starts off strong and you are no different! I am pretty sure it was the same for that jerk back in the pub and I bet he is just saying that, because he himself is weak! Your skills are nothing to be ashamed of!"

"AND YET HE IS RIGHT! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO STAND SIDE BY SIDE WITH YOU WITH WHAT I AM NOW!? EVEN IF I AM A BEGINNER, IT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT I AM WEAK! BEING WEAK IS THE REASON WHY MANY OTHER FAMILIAS REJECTED ME! IT IS BECAUSE OF THAT YOU, ME, AND KAMI-SAMA LIVE IN AN ABANDONED CHURCH!"

Tears started to flow down Bell's face as he finally calms down.

"I had always dreamed of becoming a hero after listening to Ojii-chan's stories! I thought I myself could become one, only to find how naive I am! I hate being weak! How can I stand beside you or anyone else's side like this!? Even though you only came yesterday, it was you who had to save me!"

"Why does that matter!? You shouldn't be angry with who you are or what people do for you! They did it because they want to! Even if you are strong enough to take down that Minotaur, I still would have done the same!"

"If I have to keep relying on others to save or protect me, then...HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KEEP MY PROMISE!?" Bell yelled.

That question caught Asuna off guard, causing her to loosen her grip on Bell. Using this chance, Bell took back his hand and dashed off, leaving Asuna behind.

 _"DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! WHY!? WHY AM I SO FRUSTRATED!?"_

Those are the words that are repeating in his head right now. As he runs, he closed his eyes and in his mind, picturing himself kneeling in disappointment and sees four dark figures of people who is familiar with standing in front of him. Two figures in the shape of Asuna and her boyfriend holding hands, one in the shape of Ais standing at a distance away from him, and one in the shape of his grandfather standing in front of him.

 _"I guess I was wrong, you were never meant to be a hero!"_

The figure in front of him disappeared.

 _"I am sorry Bell, but you would only be a burden."_

The figure standing afar also disappears.

 _"Thanks for everything Bell. Because of you I've reunited with my other. I wish you well. Goodbye."_

 _"Thanks for rescuing my beloved, though I am sorry that you cannot get your happy ending."_

The couple were the last to disappear, leaving Bell emotionally-stricken and alone in the void of his mind. Bete's word have awakened Bell back to reality and while his desire to become a hero remains, his wish right now is just to disappear for the moment and hope to become stronger when he returns.

* * *

 **After releasing the first pilot chapter, I was a little disappointed by the lack of views and favorites as the readers were my motivators for this fanfic so I decided to release the pilot chapter into two parts with this being the second instead of an actual 2nd chapter in order to explain more of the background of what happened to Asuna. As you read, you realized that this fanfic retells the first few events of Danmachi with Asuna added in it, but will venture into an original story in future chapters. Bell will still be interested in Ais, but you guys already know that this story is meant to develop into the intended pairing. I decided to explore more on Bell and Asuna's point of view, because it will be too troublesome considering the large amount of characters in the anime and light novel. By the way, this chapter is not how Asuna and Kirito will break up, because as I said, I wanted to do it in a respectful way since I still respect the pairing. Let me know what you think and if you want me to continue. Just in case there are complaints of Bell developing feelings for Asuna too fast, the anime and light novel portrays Bell falling in love with Ais at first sight so I thought he would do the same if Asuna was the one who rescued him.**


	3. Dark Forces

After leaving Asuna out of frustration and due to being humiliated in the Hostess of Fertility, Bell wasted no time training in the fifth floor of the Dungeon without armor, eventually making it to the sixth floor, killing numerous Dungeon Lizards and Frog Shooters he encountered regardless of the numbers as well as his wounds he received from them.

 _"I now see how weak I am compared to Asuna-san as well as the members of the Loki Familia! Never could I get what I heard out of my head! I truly am weak! I have to get stronger no matter what it takes! I want to protect others, not be protected! I want to be a hero!"_

Bell then soon made it to the end of the sixth floor, which is apparently a dead end, waiting for the floor boss to appear. Within seconds, he can see a dark substance leaking out of the walls before forming into the shapes of a couple of dark humanoids with long arms and three sharp claws with a single orb on its head acting as its eyes, which Bell recognized as War Shadow. The two dark humanoids began their attack, forcing Bell to go into the defenses as he tries to parry the monsters' sharp claws. Bell is soon overwhelmed by the continuous offense, but soon recognizes his increase in agility, allowing him to dodge the attacks that would have killed him.

 _"For me to be able to avoid these attacks, is it from the stat boost I received this morning? It looks like I can win this."_

That's what Bell thought before his carelessness allows one of the War Shadows to catch him off-guard and knocked his knife out of his hand before slamming the boy to the ground.

 _"Dammit! I was careless!"_

As the monster prepares to finish him, Bell suddenly saw images of both Asuna and Hestia, the two girls he cared the most for. Realizing that dying isn't an option for him, Bell suddenly finds the strength to get up and avoids the attack, punching though the eye of one of the War Shadows' before picking up his knife and killing the other as well as destroying its magic stone. With both monsters defeated, Bell was about to breathe a sigh of relief until the walls suddenly started leaking more War Shadows as well as the Frog Shooters coming to its' aid. Despite being heavily outnumbered, thinking of his promise to Asuna, Bell fearlessly stood his ground and prepares to fight.

"I am aiming for something much higher than this so all of you come at me!" Bell yelled as the monsters started to lunge themselves towards him.

Despite the amount of time the battle took as well as suffering from minor injuries and major exhaustion, Bell came out victorious, but did not pick up the magic stones since all he wanted to do is to get stronger, which made the stones the last thing on his mind. As Bell prepares to leave the Dungeon, he felt an ominous presence all of a sudden.

 _"Huh? I thought I felt someone watching me just now!"_

Bell first thought that this was only his imagination, until he felt that same presence again.

 _"This is definitely not my imagination! Someone is nearby!"_

Bell then turned around to the area where he defeated numerous War Shadows and saw one area of the wall leaking again, only for it to shape differently as if a dark aura suddenly emerged from it. The aura then merges to reveal a hooded figure emerging from it, apparently the same height as Bell. Never having seen a human-shaped monster before, Bell becomes confused.

 _"What is this!? That person emerged from the wall like one of the monsters! Wait a minute, is that even human!?"_

Bell took out his knife as he has no idea whether "it" is hostile or friendly. "Um, can you tell me who you are?"

"...Evilus..." A demonic voice was heard from the figure.

Bell is shocked over the answer. "Huh!? Evilus!? No way! From what I have heard, you should all have been destroyed a while back! Who are you!?"

Without answering, the dark aura Bell had seen earlier formed on the figure's hand and soon takes the shape of a two-handed long spear. Seeing that the figure intends to fight, Bell then prepares to go into defensive position despite his fear, waiting for the first move.

 _"For an Evilus member to be here, I really want to run away right now, but is apparent I won't be able to escape. I better hold my ground until I can find an opening and get out."_

The hooded figure then charged at Bell, pointing the spear at him as the latter prepares to block.

* * *

On the third floor of the Dungeon...

After recovering from her initial shock of Bell's outburst, Asuna decides to follow Bell, knowing that his emotions will most likely make him reckless and get himself killed, but is still shocked to see in person how the monsters are created as well as her task to kill them in order to move forward.

"It will be a while before I can get used to seeing monsters being born from walls as well as the blood that comes out of it." Asuna said as she slashed through a werewolf like monster known as a Kobold.

Not quite used to being in an actual dungeon since this is her first time, Asuna had to take in the situation a bit more slowly in order to adapt, despite being strong enough to effortlessly go through all of the monsters in the upper floors. However, her main concern is Bell as Hestia once mentioned that he has a tendency to go down to floors that people his level are not yet ready for. Not wanting him to be killed, Asuna then rushes down to the lower floors after dispatching the monsters in her way.

 _"You better be alive by the time I get there Bell or Hestia-sama will never forgive me for not being able to stop you."_

A Dungeon Lizard tried to block her path to the fifth floor, only to be cut in half horizontally by her rapier, allowing her to proceed down to the floor without trouble.

* * *

Five minutes later in the sixth floor...

"GAH!" Bell was laying on the floor, spewing a bit of blood from his mouth.

"...Weak..." The hooded figure said before kicking Bell in the gut while he was still laying on the ground, knocking him back a few feet.

 _"This strength...! This person might be comparable to a level 3 adventurer! No, even higher than that! I can't even find an opening for me to escape!"_

Bell manages to get up to his feet, but is barely able to keep himself standing due to his injuries inflicted upon him. The figure then attempts to finish Bell of with the spear, but Bell blocked it with his knife, only for the spear to sway his weapon aside with the impact strong enough to knock Bell back to the ground yet again.

 _"Dammit! My encounter with the Minotaur is nothing compared to this! He can easily kill me if he wants to and yet he keeps toying with me!"_

"... You are very weak..." The figure continues to taunt Bell as he struggles to get up.

"What the heck are you trying to prove!? Do you enjoy toying with novice adventurers like that!?" Bell yelled as he tries to steady himself.

"...They are nothing...only death awaits them from us..."

"WHAT!?" After hearing the answer, Bell becomes more angry than afraid as he points his knife towards the figure.

"So this is how it is with Evilus huh!? Toying with novice adventurers before killing them just for enjoyment!? Is that the reason!?"

This time, the Evilus member did not respond and only readies the spear for battle. Knowing that he is no match for the figure and yet unable to ignore the situation, Bell had no choice, but to go on the offensive.

"RAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bell yells as he charges towards the figure with his knife.

The figure launches the spear towards Bell, this time with the intent to kill, but to its surprise, the young adventurer kept charging, only ducking a little to prevent a direct hit and resulting in a cut on his right shoulder. Bell then takes advantage at its surprise stated and prepares to use his knife in hopes of disabling one of its arms, only to the strike to be caught the figure's bare hands. Undeterred, Bell flips to the top and attempts to knee the Evilus member on the face, only to be blocked again by one of its hands and kicked away. With sheer adrenaline rushing into Bell, he flipped back into his feet and charges again. He attempts to kick, but was blocked by a knee, which is followed by a punch, which was also blocked by his opponent. Undeterred, the angry Bell then did something unpredictable and headbutts the figure, completely catching it off-guard since one of its legs and hands were occupied from blocking Bell's first few strikes. The figure is shown to have wore a solid black mask, which cracked around the eye area after the headbutt, revealing blue, but soulless eyes in front of Bell. Seeing that the figure was a human caught Bell completely off-guard yet again and the adrenaline in his body immediately wore off, leaving him unable to get up. Seeing that her mask is useless, the figure then rips open the mask, revealing itself to be a petite-looking girl with black hair mostly covered by her hood with a small mole under the corner of her right eye.

"Y-You are a human girl?"

"..." The mysterious girl again ignored Bell's question and prepares to finish him off with her spear, only to hear another girl's voice yelling from afar.

"Keep away from him!" Asuna then prepares her rapier, unable to see the girl's face due to the long distance, only for the dark aura to cover her entire body before disappearing entirely, leaving only a beaten Bell laying right in front of her. Remembering the aura she used to cover her escape, Asuna recognizes that person as the one who sent her to Orario.

 _"She escaped before I could even question why she took me here. Nest time she shows up again, I will catch her and have her give me answers."_

Asuna then turns her attention towards Bell, who is currently unconscious due to his injuries and exhaustion. She then gently shakes his body in an attempt to get a response.

"Bell! Bell! Are you okay!? Can you get up!?"

"Mmhm..." Bell let out a small painful groan.

Knowing that he is unable to get up on his own, Asuna then wraps Bell's left arm over her shoulder as they make their way out of the dungeon.

"Sheesh Bell, I was told that you are reckless, but there has got to be a limit for you. I don't want me and Hestia to continue worrying about you every time you go to the Dungeon on your own." Asuna whispered although she has no idea if Bell heard any of that.

However, seeing how far Bell is willing to go to keep his promise to her, Asuna smiled a bit at him. "Still, even if you are trying so hard for yourself, thank you for also trying so hard for me."

* * *

In the church basement...

The clock shows that it is past midnight, causing Hestia to go back and forth, worried about both Asuna and Bell since they haven't returned yet.

 _"It's getting so late, where are the two of them? Did they both get in some sort of accident? No, as reckless as Bell-kun, he isn't the type to make others too worried about him and Asuna herself is a Level 4 adventurer so she should be more than capable protecting him. Wait a minute, Bell's Liairis Freese skill means that he felt strong feelings for her! Does that mean...!"_

"I better go before things get dangerous!" Hestia prepares to head outside only for the door to slam on to her face.

"FUHA!" The bump caused Hestia to fall to her knees.

Hestia then sees Asuna carrying a beaten Bell through the door and saw that the latter was unconscious, causing the Goddess to rush to them.

"Bell-kun! What happened to him!?"

"Bell was provoked into going back into the Dungeon by an outside familia and went all the way to the sixth floor."

Asuna decides not to tell Hestia about their encounter with the mysterious girl, fearing that the attention would drive her away before she can get clues to find her way back.

Hestia is shocked after hearing this. "HUH!? The sixth floor!? I thought I told you to protect him in case he does something reckless!"

"I tried to prevent him from going, but to see Bell this frustrated with himself, I couldn't bring myself to do anything during the time. I then decided to follow him into the Dungeon, but since this was my first time inside, it took me sometime before I figured out how to move through each floor and by the time I got there, he was laying right there in front of me."

Hestia then shows pouted face. "Geez that Bell-kun! To have worried me to this extent!"

"I am sorry Hestia-sama. If only I had followed him sooner." Asuna soon shows a face filled with regret.

Hestia sighs. "Nothing can be done about it now since it already happened. Let's lay him down and heal him. After that can you tell me what happened while I was gone?"

Asuna nodded as she laid Bell on to the couch. Hestia then prepares a bucket of water as both girls prepare to treat his wounds. After finishing Bell's treatment, Asuna then tells Hestia about the incident at the Hostess of Fertility with the Loki Familia, which caused Hestia to get mad over Bete's treatment of Bell, despite the fact that he was just a bad drunk running his mouth of during the time.

"Uugh! Of course Loki had to humiliate me even through her Familia! Doesn't that Goddess know that there is a limit to harassing someone!?"

"Um, I don't think the Goddess herself was responsible for this. One of her members did defend Bell and chastise him for what he did, but that guy was too drunk to listen." Asuna explained.

"It doesn't matter whether he was drunk or not, because what he did indirectly led Bell-kun to this state. I fear that he might get killed if this continues."

"Hestia-sama, don't worry. Now that I somewhat know the areas of the upper floors he went to, I can keep a better eye on Bell while going on my own adventure in the Dungeon."

Hestia then turns to Asuna. "I hope that you don't become as reckless as Bell-kun and keep your distance away from him of course!"

"Huh!? But then how am I suppose to keep an eye on him if I can't get close!?"

"I meant no holding hands or anything like that!" Hestia pouts again.

Understanding how possessive Hestia is over Bell, Asuna couldn't help, but smile and decides to tease her a little more.

"So if Bell gets himself into trouble like he did earlier, I am not allowed to put him around me and get back up? Should I have left him or merely drag him by his feet instead?"

"Geh! That's unfair using situations like this!"

Asuna made a small laugh. "I am just kidding Hestia-sama, but I will keep my promise to help him should things go bad. I don't want him to die either."

Hestia then calms down. "I am glad that he at least has someone he can trust in the Dungeon, but no doubt that Bell-kun will become reckless again so i better do my part to help him. Anyway, it's very late right now so clean yourself up and get ready for bed."

"Of course."

Asuna then opens a drawer for a change of clothes, but then realizes something as she took out her sleepwear. "Hey Hestia-sama, about yesterday, do you know how my clothes just suddenly appeared out of thin air like that?"

"No idea now that you mention it. I've never even heard of a skill that could materialize items out of nowhere. Perhaps maybe an update of your stats may reveal something, but right now, I need some sleep." Hestia yawned.

"Yeah, me too. I will go clean up and change to my sleepwear."

Asuna then heads to the bathroom with a change of clothes as Hestia puts herself under the blanket of her bed. It took twenty minutes before Asuna can get herself into bed and instantly falls asleep.

* * *

The next morning...

Hestia updated Asuna's status as requested, but could find nothing about how her clothes could appear from thin air, much to the latter's disappointment as she had hoped to get her other gear for battle against the monsters in the Dungeon. Hestia did find that Asuna has a skill called 'Battle Healer', which the Goddess explains that if she is in combat, she would have access to healing abilities that she can use for herself or her allies, but would lose it once the battle is over. Asuna is a bit displeased about her skill as she felt that the ability of this skill is limited due to the need to fight to use them. After Asuna had her stats updated, she decided to update Bell's next to see how far he has gotten from his rampage in the Dungeon last knight. To his Goddess' surprise, Bell's stats have increased in an even faster rate than his previous updates.

Bell's current stats:

STR: G221

DEF: H101

WPN: G232

DEX: F313

MAG: I0

 _"His stats are growing way too quickly, further than many Level 1s who have had much longer experiences in the Dungeon! At this rate, he can reach Level 2 in record-breaking time, much faster than any other adventurer on record! As expected, such a skill must be kept a secret or the other Gods and Goddesses will get involved with some wanting to take Bell-kun for themselves. Of course, the reason for this growth must be..."_

Hestia looked at the bathroom and heard Asuna humming through it. Despite her frustration, she got over it, knowing that she is the only on who can keep Bell safe. She then turns to Bell and tells him that she is done before getting off of him.

"Bell-kun, although it is unknown why you are growing as fast as you are, it seems that fate has put you in its favor. No doubt that you will become stronger. In fact, you hold the most potential of all the adventurers I've ever had contact with."

"Really Kami-sama!?" Bell becomes excited at the news.

"Yes, but I heard almost everything from Asuna last night. Bell-kun, how could you have been so reckless!? Heading to the sixth floor without your armor and fighting the Floor Boss just like that! You were nearly killed last night!"

An apologetic face shows up on Bell's face. "Gomenasai Kami-sama. I didn't like hearing how weak I was so I just ran in without thinking. Again, I am very sorry."

"Just please be careful with what you do in the Dungeon. I don't want to be left alone again." Hestia said in a sad tone.

"Understood Kami-sama! I promise to always come back!"

Hestia smiled before picking up her coat. "I am glad. Anyway, I have to go to a party to mingle a little with the other Gods for a change so I will be back in a few days. Also, your injuries have not yet fully healed so I will abstained from getting into the Dungeon just for today at least if I were you. Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Hai!" Bell responded as Hestia heads for the door.

 _"I also better convince a friend of mine to make Bell a better weapon or he might be killed for real next time."_

"See you later, Bell-kun." Hestia then leaves the room.

Bell then puts his shirt back on and Asuna comes out a few seconds later and sits next to him on the couch.

"It sounds like you and Hestia-sama are very close together."

Bell nodded. "She is the only family I have after my grandfather disappeared, so I don't want to lose her."

"I see. Is she also why you want to become stronger?"

"Part of it. We are a very poor Familia and with Kami-sama working part-time, we sometimes risk getting exploited so I felt that it is my responsibility as the first member of the Hestia Familia to protect my family."

"If that is only a part of the reason, then what are your other motivations to get stronger?"

Bell then turns to Asuna, then immediately turns back after realizing that he is blushing a little. "There is someone I want to catch up to, but as I tried chasing this person, it made me realize that there is a place I want to reach no matter what. I think that might be the other half of the reason I wanted to grow stronger."

"Hou? Could it be that blond girl from the Loki Familia?" Asuna teased, causing Bell to become flustered.

"Huh? No, not her!"

 _"It is actually you, but there is no way I can say that...especially after hearing about him."_

Bell's expression changed to that of disappointment as he remembered Asuna saying that she has someone back home. Asuna took notice of Bell's changing expression and couldn't help, but compare him to her boyfriend back home.

 _"Bell is definitely the opposite of Kirito, who is often satisfied with what he has and can be quite overconfident with himself from time to time. Bell, on the other hand, is more innocent and knew that he cannot compare himself with more experienced adventurers. He also acknowledges his flaws, training himself very hard to overcome them. I think he is a bit more mature in that aspect, though he needs to work on his reckless behavior as well as his emotions. Perhaps maybe I can help him out with that, especially after his encounter with that girl. Oh wait, maybe I can ask him about it right now."_

"Hey Bell, about what happened at the sixth floor, did you get a good look on who attacked you?"

Bell shook his head. "I was only able to figure out that she was a girl after her eyes were revealed from the mask. However, I was barely conscious so I couldn't make out the whole thing."

"That person...almost looked like the one who sent me to Orario."

"Eh!? Really!?" Bell shouted in a surprised voice.

"Not completely sure. Even if she looked like that person, we don't know if there are others with the same attire."

Remembering that the girl was a member of Evilus, Bell expressed concern of what he and Asuna might have gotten involved in.

"Asuna-san, do you happened to know what Evilus actually is?"

Asuna turned around in surprise. "I heard that person say it right before I was sent here. So it really was her. Bell, do you mind telling me more about it?"

Bell nodded. "From the stories I've heard from my grandfather, Evilus used to be a radical group made up of Familias led by Gods claiming to be evil. They threatened Orario after the Zeus Familia and Hera Familia weakened in power and were subsequently exiled from the city. It was weakened by the efforts of the Guild along with various Familia and thus most of them were eliminated. What didn't make sense was why a member of Evilus came now, especially into the upper floors where adventurers can easily alert the Guild of their presence. It would make more sense if their activities were located on the deeper floors instead so some things don't add up."

"If the Evilus were the ones who sent me here, then maybe we can find more clues on how I can get back to my world."

"Its not that easy. With most of the Evilus gone, the whereabouts of the remnants are unknown and most adventurers are advised to avoid them if encountered due to their extreme acts, which includes suicide bombings. If we are not careful, we could end up being killed before we can even begin looking for clues."

Asuna sighs in disappointment. "So for the time being, we can only wait?"

"Hai. There is no way I can tell Kami-sama about our encounter with an Evilus member in the upper floors, otherwise it can bring attention to something we ourselves have no idea of, especially since she can just vanish like that. Without solid evidence, we cannot report to the Guild for we have nothing to back it up. All we can do is prepare for a possible next encounter."

"I understand. If that is the case, how about we train together after I finished my trip to the Dungeon?"

"Huh!?" Bell turns his head towards Asuna out of surprise.

"You cannot go to the Dungeon today, because of your wounds right? So i was thinking that if we both want to get stronger, we need to see where we are at. So how about it? Do you want go for a little practice in the early evening?"

Bell becomes excited again. "Hai!"

"By the way, I paid for your meal after you dashed yesterday so you owe me dinner for today." Asuna smiled.

"Augh! Sorry about that." Bell laughed nervously.

With that mattered settled, Asuna then heads to the Dungeon for her first real adventure as Bell started exploring the town to pass the time until his training starts.

* * *

In the deeper floors of the Dungeon...

A tall man wearing a black robe is seen holding an orb in front of the girl who came back after fighting Bell. With her hood down, she is revealed to have shoulder-length hair with straight bangs. The mask she wore that was broken by Bell lays on the floor next to her as she is chained onto a chair showing a hollow expression on her eyes.

"My my my, quite unusual for her not to finish off her opponent when she had a chance. She even gave him the chance to hit her despite being only a Level 1 brat. I guess more magic must be poured to keep her in control."

[Thanatos! What is the meaning of this!? I gave you this orb in order for you to fulfill the mission against the masses only to see that a girl cannot kill a single brat!?]

A voice, which sounds like multiple people speaking at once, was heard coming from another being wearing a long purple rob with an eerie designed pink and purple mask standing next to Thanatos.

"Calm down Ein, there is only so much that a God can do in the surface world. Plus, the girl's soul was quite pure when we got her so it is expected that more dark magic is needed on this orb for complete obedience. Am I right?" Thanatos said in a carefree tone.

[Then why did you choose a pure soul from another world as a test subject if it takes this much to control it!?]

Ein then takes the orb and inserts what is apparently the aura of dark magic into it before phasing it back into the girl's body.

"No matter how pure the soul is, for someone to die young is the one most likely to have the most regrets so tell me Ein, do you think a young soul from a world not known for violence is better for this body or an old one who had most likely lived a fulfilling life, hmm?"

[You! The girl is now under our complete control! She now knows no mercy so you better not mess up this time!]

"Don't worry, despite her fragile new body, she is still strong enough take care of that stowaway girl and as for the boy..."

[RAWWR!]

A monstrous roar was heard and behind him from the shadows and out from it comes a wingless brown dragon about 4 meters in height and its red eyes became black.

"A monster under our control has no hesitation. As weak as this dragon may seem, it still won't take much for him to kill a novice." Thanatos said as he pets his pet dragon.

* * *

 **Another chapter finished. I spend quite a bit of time in Fanime and ordered a commission as a cover for this story. To celebrate the occasion, I decided to write another chapter of this story though the cover won't be completed for possibly a couple of weeks. Bell's stats and some of the dialogue were borrowed from the light novel and manga as well as the spin-off and as you can see in this chapter, the story is starting to take an original route. However, there will still be some elements from the original anime that will be followed such as Bell's magic as well as his party consisting of Welf and Lili, but both will be acquired under different circumstances than the anime. Also, I am getting a couple of reviews over disagreements with the pairing and the circumstances over the relationship with Kirito and Asuna. While it is true that their relationship is a plot point, it is not going to be the main focus and try not to feel bad for Kirito, because I don't intend for him to have a bad ending, and the breakup will not be done in a bad way. For those that are fans of Kirito x Asuna, there are plenty of other fanfics out there and I have written this story, because as I mentioned in the last chapter, I just wanted something different. As for the girl who sent Asuna and fought Bell, I believe I gave enough of a description of her appearance so I hope at least some of you can guess who that is. By the way, Asuna' skill as Battle Healer is a reference to her nickname, Berserk Healer, even though she doesn't attain it in this story. Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter and sorry if Bell is a little OOC. I wouldn't know how he would react fighting a member of Evilus.**


	4. Bonds and Memories

With Bell recovering from the wounds he has sustained from the mysterious member of Evilus and Asuna heading to the Dungeon as an adventurer, he decided to go back to the Hostess of Fertility to apologize for suddenly running away. When he steps inside, the cat-eared waitress with brown hair immediately recognized him.

"Ah! It's that adventurer who dined and dash yesterday ~nya!" Her sudden outburst caused her to get hit by another waitress, who happens to be an elf with green hair.

"Shut up Arnya." The elf reprimanded her before turning to Bell.

"Um, Bell Cranel was it? My name is Ryuu, one of the waitresses in the Hostess of Fertility. I am glad that you came to pay back, but all has already been forgiven. Your friend Asuna already paid for your meal."

"I know, but-!" Before Bell could continue, a familiar yet intimidating person shows up from the kitchen.

"Ryuu is right you know. The fact that you have your friend paid for your meal was pretty low of you, but since the meal is paid, we can already say you are forgiven." Mia Grand stated.

Feeling guilty over what happened, Bell bowed and apologized. "Sumimasen!"

"It's fine. The fact that you were willing to come here and apologize shows that you are good at heart. Then again, if you did run without paying, I would have personally come to you myself."

"Hiii!" Bell shrieked.

"Then again, its not like I don't understand what happened. I also don't agree with how they mouth you off like that so let me tell you this, if someone puts you down, you stand back up, because that shows the spirit of a real adventurer."

Bell becomes touched by Mia's words. "Mia Mama..."

"However, definitely put your own life first before adventuring, because I won't forgive you if you drop dead after all I said."

"H-Hai! Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"Bell-san? Is that you?" Syr is then seen making her way downstairs.

"Ah, Syr-san! Thank you for the bento yesterday. It was really good."

Syr smiled at Bell. "My pleasure. I am glad that you like it so I made another for you."

"Eh!?" Bell is shocked over Syr giving him an extra big bento this time.

Bell then nervously looked at the large bento. "Syr-san, this is a bit too much for me."

"Consider it as an apology for how you were treated yesterday. What happened did not represent the best of what this pub has to offer."

"No no no, what happened was my fault. I let my feelings get the best of me so I don't think I deserve this." Bell tries to give back the bento.

"It's okay Bell-san. I really want you to have it so please take it." Syr smiled again.

"Are you sure?" Bell asked before being slapped on the back by Mia Grand.

"Syr spent quite a bit of time making this for you so you better accept it." Mia threatened.

"H-Hai! Anyway, I am off! Thank you very much!" With the bento at hand, Bell left the Hostess of Fertility.

Mia Grand watches the boy proudly, but her mood turns sour when she sees the cat-girl waitresses teasing the already red-faced Syr over her feelings for Bell.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" Mia Grand screamed, scaring the other waitresses.

* * *

In the sixth floor of the Dungeon...

Asuna is easily cleaning house using her rapier against the War Shadows that keep forming from the walls, collecting the magic stones that come after defeating them. Feeling cautious over the nature of the Dungeon as well as the Evilus, she currently stays in the upper floor, but is considering to go lower after finding that these monsters are way too weak for her. Another War Shadow tried to ambush her, she easily saw through the attack and was sliced in half before disappearing.

"Perhaps I better go lower. I was told by Eina-san that magic stones become more valuable from the monsters of the lower floors, but I wonder whether its a good idea to go alone. Since Bell told me that the sixth floor is the lowest he has ever gone so far, it's probably unsafe to get him to come with me. I might as well take one floor at a time, because our home really needs a new stove." Asuna muttered as she makes her way to the seventh floor.

After reaching the entrance, she finds several people transporting cages of several monsters from the Dungeon. One of the monsters, happens to be a wingless brown dragon. The size of the monster surprised Asuna even further, causing her to conclude that the dragon must be from the much lower floors.

"I was also told that there was going to be a monster festival in Orario, but I would feel bad for low level adventurers who would encounter this thing here." Asuna commented before heading further inside.

*growl*

Asuna's stomach was heard growling, much to her embarrassment. "I probably should have gotten something to eat from the pub. Alright, just this floor and that will be it for now."

Unbeknownst to her, an unseen figure is standing on the other side of the line of cages watching her.

* * *

Back in Orario...

With Hestia gone for the next couple of days, Bell walked around town, meeting with the God, Miach, on the way to find that everyone is preparing for the Monster Feriae, a monster festival held yearly where monsters captured are tamed as the main event of the show, something that Bell is excited about after being told by him what is happening. However, as Bell approached one of the cages, he suddenly freezes as if something bad was going to happen should he get closer to it and decided to leave instead.

 _"What was that?"_ Bell wondered in his thoughts as he walked away.

Bell then recalled his promise to Asuna to get her back and decided to head to the Guild for updates.

"Eina-san!" Bell called out.

"Huh!? Bell-kun! I am glad to see that you are doing okay! I heard from Asuna-san about what happened the other day and was worried after hearing that you went to the sixth floor! How could you do something so reckless!? I know you were frustrated, but there is a limit to everything you know!?" Eina scolded.

This caused Bell to feel guilty and bowed. "Sumimasen! I didn't mean to worry anyone! I just didn't know what got over me during the time!"

"Bell-kun, even if you feel frustrated, you should know that your actions affect those around you as well. To be honest, I would rather work with an adventurer who can take better care of himself over those who become reckless just because they are strong. The Guild lost a lot of adventurers that way you know and I don't want to lose you as well since you started not long ago."

Bell's guilt increased as he listens to his advisor. "I really am sorry, Eina-san."

"It's fine, Bell-kun. I am just glad you made it out alive, but please try to be more careful. The best way for an adventurer to become stronger is to know one's limits and have patience to better prepare yourself. Do you understand?"

"Hai! Thank you very much, Eina-san!" Bell bowed again.

"Alright, do your best!" Eina said in a supporting tone.

"Well, I am glad to see that she is able to get you thinking, Bell." A familiar voice was heard behind the young adventurer.

When Bell turns around, he sees a beautiful familiar figure behind him. "Asuna-san, you are back."

"I intended to stay longer, but I forgot to get my own lunch so I had to get leave a bit early."

Bell then remembered the large bento that Syr gave to him and hold it out in front of Asuna. "I see. Then this is good timing. I went back to the Hostess of Fertility to apologize after what happened and Syr-san gave this huge bento I am holding right now. It's a bit too much for me so I was thinking maybe I could give some to you if you want."

"Hmm? Are you sure that's okay with you? Syr-san did make for you after all."

"Like I said, I don't think I could finish it so do you mind helping me?" Bell gave a nervous laugh.

Asuna couldn't help, but smile at Bell's innocence. "Well, I guess now its a good time as any. Thank you very much."

Asuna took the bento from Bell's hands, but as the latter becomes a little excited, he noticed menacing auras all around him from jealous male adventurers, which intimidates him.

Eina decides to tease her client for a bit. "Oh-ho, so you finally got a date. Aren't you such a lucky boy."

"E-Eina-san!? No no no, this was just given to me by Syr-san as an apology for yesterday! There just happened to be too much!"

Before Bell could embarrass himself any further, Asuna, who is now used to the teasing, grabbed Bell's left wrist and headed out of the Guild.

"Bell, you really should know that the way you react is why they enjoy teasing us. If you know what they said is not true then don't don't overreact."

Bell dropped his head down in disappointment. "Sorry about that, Asuna-san."

"Don't worry, I know how weak you are when it comes to girls." Asuna smiled.

"Asuna-san!? You too!?"

Asuna laughed at Bell's face. "You just proved my point. It really is fun to see your reaction when you are being teased."

At this point, Bell couldn't really see anything and turned his head to prevent Asuna from seeing his face. Asuna realized she went too far and decided to stop there.

"Alright Bell, stop turning your head away from me. Why don't you decide where we should eat?"

Bell reluctantly nodded. "H-Hai..."

Bell then leads Asuna to a grassy area outside of the Coliseum. As soon as they sit down, Bell opened the bento and saw a beautiful assortment of sandwiches with a basic thermos inside with it. Asuna is also impressed with the assortment inside the box.

"I must say, Syr-san really went all out with the presentation. I am really looking forward to it."

"Then please feel free to help yourself to some of them."

"Yes. Itadakimasu!" Asuna then grabbed one of the sandwiches and took a bite, becoming very delighted from the taste.

"Delicious! I guess the Hostess of Fertility would be where I will be eating at from now on." Asuna then finished the rest of the sandwich before getting herself a different one from the box.

Bell then takes out the thermos and pours what appears to be tea into the lid before offering it to Asuna. "Would you like some tea, Asuna-san?"

Asuna took the lid and seems to like the smell coming from it. "Thank you. You better eat yourself before the sandwiches get completely cold."

"Hai." Bell then started eating one of the sandwiches as Asuna took a sip of the tea.

After about fifteen minutes, the two were already done eating, although Bell had to give Asuna a second cup of tea since he had to drink from the thermos directly. With Bell packing away the bento, he then turns his attention to Asuna after cleaning herself up.

"Asuna-san, you planning to head back to the Dungeon after this?"

Asuna shook her head. "I don't think so. If I were to go back to the Dungeon, I would go to the lower floors, but according to Eina-san, even high-level adventurers would need a party to back them up although I can probably handle the floor where the minotaurs could be. Still, even that would be dangerous if you face an entire herd of them all at once by yourself."

"Perhaps, but I heard that you can't level up unless you find a way to break through your limits no matter how much experience you get so I am going to have to slowly move down regardless." Asuna stated.

 _"Plus, other than the Dungeon, there is not really that much going on out there since they rely more on magic than electricity, which means no cell phones, computers, or even a TV. I really have gone to a backwards world, but I guess it isn't too different from when I was trapped in SAO, although I had access to my inventory back then."_

"Is something wrong, Asuna-san?" Bell's question snapped Asuna out of her train of thought.

"Huh!? No, nothing! I was just thinking about what to prepare for when I go to the lower floors! Anyway, are you still up for training this evening Bell?"

"Hai! I will be under your care, Asuna-san!"

"Alright. I am going to get something for our home with all the magic stones I was able to get. Meet me at the east side of the wall near the city's border. I heard it gets quiet around that time. See you then and thanks for the food. By the way, don't forget you still owe me dinner as well."

"EHH!?" Bell screamed in shock.

Asuna laughs a bit at Bell's reaction before getting up and leaving Bell to his own accord.

"She maybe new, but to think I get to train with a high-level adventurer, I better give it my all. I want to at least be able to stand side-by-side with Asuna-san. With his resolve restored, Bell then takes the empty Bento and returns it back to Syr before returning home to fetch his knife.

* * *

A couple of hours later on top of the city wall...

Asuna stands waiting for Bell's arrival. When the young adventurer finally arrived, all he basically had on were his basic chest armor and the knife he received from the Guild.

"Um Bell, is this all you wear when you go to the Dungeon?" Asuna asked.

"Yes, I am still saving money for Kami-sama and for our home."

"I am not going to force you, but if you hope to go to the lower floors of the Dungeon, you are going to need to be a little more flexible with your spending so that you can get better equipment. I think the floors you went to so far is okay, but I don't think your current equipment will last too much longer. I can give you some of my valis if needed."

"Thank you, but I will buy some new equipment myself when I have time. I don't want to fully rely on you in order to become a full-fledged adventurer. That is only something I myself can do."

Asuna smiled at Bell's determination. "That's what I like to hear! Now come at me with all you got!"

Bell nodded. "Here it comes! URYAAAHHHHH!"

Bell charges towards Asuna at full speed with his knife. As he tries to attack, Asuna is able to read where he is about to strike and ducks before grabbing his arm and tossing him with a judo throw, which was already assisted with Bell's speed.

"GAA!" Bell hit the ground hard.

"Charging in like that allows your opponent to see where your arm is going to move. If you are going to attack me from the front, you either need to be faster or be more unpredictable."

"Hai..." Bell then gets up and prepares to attack again.

Asuna grabs Bell's arm and prepares to flip him again, but having anticipated this, Bell maneuvers his body to make sure he lands on his feet. Switching the knife to his left arm, he tries to strike Asuna, but the stronger opponent merely moves her head backwards to dodge, being able to see the attack as if it was moving in slow motion before taking out her rapier and disarming him in an instant, knocking the knife a few feet away from him.

"Better, but again, your moves are too direct. It is almost as if you are moving your body based on reaction rather than skill. Did anybody train you before you started adventuring?"

Bell shook his head. "No, but this is kind of expected for solo adventurers to learn while in the Dungeon."

Asuna sighs. "So that's where the problem is. If that's the case, I will have to make sure to train you to the bone everyday so that you can at least at least reach to the end of the upper floors."

"Huh!? Asuna-san, what are you going to do!?" Bell becomes afraid as Asuna approaches closer to him.

"Treat this as a life or death situation! Learn to defend if you want to live!" Asuna then charges towards Bell with her rapier.

"Wait! Asuna-san! GYAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Bell screamed.

An hour later, Bell is lying on the floor, exhausted from the nonstop training he was put through by Asuna, who is currently leaning on the side of the top wall next to him, watching the blue sky. Despite Bell not being able to counterattack once, she was nonetheless impressed with Bell's improving ability to defend himself, despite the fact that Asuna was able to find a whole in Bell's defense each time due to his lack of experience.

"You know, when i agreed to train you, I myself was a little skeptical since I have never taught anyone how to fight in my previous world, but after seeing your skills, the best I can do is point out the problems with your technique. Sorry if that isn't much help."

"No, I learned a lot from you with what I need to improve on. I think what you are doing is helpful." Bell responded, causing Asuna to smile at him again.

"Then I am glad you think it's helpful. I think you are improving overall, but I did notice one hindering factor in your progress. Bell, tell me what are you afraid of."

Hearing this cause Bell to turn to Asuna. Although surprised by the question, he couldn't bring himself to answer. Asuna decided to move on after seeing this.

"Although being afraid can be a hindering factor, I don't think it is necessarily a bad thing since it can help you make a good judgement rather than just becoming reckless due to having courage. I know someone who never tries to show fear whenever we get into a bad predicament and is nearly killed as a result. I don't want you to make the same mistake. In fact, I want you to embrace that cowardly side as a part of you, but at the same time, you shouldn't keep playing it safe. If you are not willing to take risks, then you would only be holding yourself back from growing. Learn to know when to go in and when you should stay out. Once you understand, you can only grow from here. Try doing that a bit more while training."

"I will, thank you. Asuna-san, another reason I want to get stronger was to keep the promise I made to you when you first arrive to Orario. After hearing what happened to you, it made me remember the time my grandfather disappeared, the time I thought I lost everything. I don't want the same thing to happen to you so once I am strong enough to stand by your side, I will help you reach all the way to the end to help get you home. That is the promise I most want to keep."

Touched by Bell's words, Asuna moved closer and sat right next to where he is laying, giving him a gentle pat on the head, surprising Bell.

"Asuna-san!?"

"Bell, I swear, no matter how many times I hear those words, I couldn't help, but feel happy. To have someone who goes this far for a stranger who comes to live at your home not too long ago. I swear Bell, you are too kind sometimes."

Bel becomes a little embarrassed as he listens to Asuna. "Ah well..."

"Then please make sure you do keep your promise when you get stronger, okay?" Asuna sticks out her pinky finger.

Bell responded by making a pinky swear by entwining Asuna's pinky with his and says only two words. "I will."

* * *

The next day inside of the coliseum...

"NO! Somebody help me!" One of the monster caretakers was devoured by the wingless dragon as he tried to call for help with the young Evilus girl watching.

"Shit! Some of the monsters are out of the cages! Stop them before they-!"

Before the rest of the guards can intervene, the young girl cut them up with a spear, but the messenger was one of the few that managed to escape and makes his way to Ganesha, the God who organized the event. Although not all of the monsters have been released, the girl decided to leave it be before reinforcements came as she had already fulfilled her objective of releasing the dragon.

"Find the boy." That was all the girl said before leaving the coliseum.

* * *

Back outside...

Asuna and Bell are currently walking outside in Orario on the way to the Babel, discussing about replacing Bell's current equipment with ones better suited for the deeper floors. Bell, however, is a bit hesitant, especially since he had to pay for dinner last night after training. Asuna took advantage of this by buying her favorite dessert, strawberry shortcake, although it falls short on flavor compared to the Tremble Shortcake from SAO.

"I wonder if I can find anything from the Hephaestus Familia under my budget."

"Well, if the armor from the Babel is only a little bit out of your price range, I don't mind paying for the difference. It is for your survival after all, Bell."

Bell is skeptical about Asuna's offer. "You aren't planning to put me in debt towards you again, are you?"

"Ehehe. That's a thought, but no. You had me very worried when I found you in such a bad condition in the sixth floor. I want you to be better prepared so I don't mind paying the extra."

"Asuna-san..."

Before their conversation can continue, however, they spot people running away from the direction of the coliseum, yelling that there are monsters on the loose.

"The monsters! Could they be the ones for Monster Feria!?"

"Bell, either take care of the weaker monsters or evacuate the citizens. I will buy them some time." Asuna then leaves Bell behind and head towards the coliseum.

"Wait! Asuna-san!"

Before Bell could follow, he suddenly felt the same menacing presence as yesterday when he was in the coliseum. When he turns around he sees a large wingless dragon behind him, preparing to launch his flame breath.

"A-A-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bell screamed as he ran from the dragon and dodging his flame breath with the dragon following him.

After running for about ten minutes, Bell finds himself in front of Daedalus Street, which is a poor area of Orario known as the second dungeon due to its complex design. As Bell tries to lose the dragon, he turns around and finds the dragon being attacked by a male mage.

"How dare you came and scared all of my customers you damn lizard!? I will make you pay for this!"

The mage attempts to use a fire spell against the dragon, but had barely any effect, much to his shock. Seeing that the dragon intends to kill the mage, Bell couldn't allow himself to see the man killed and rushes towards him.

"LOOK OUT!"

Bell pushes the mage out of the way, but was struck hard by its tail, launching his body and crashing him into the mage's shop, destroying part of the its inventory. One of the books then fell on Bell's abdomen, causing him to gasp in pain.

"GAH!" Bell tries to catch his breath.

The dragon prepares to attack Bell, but the mage shields him from the monster's fire breath with a magic barrier. "Boy, the book on your stomach! Read it!"

"HUH!? But-!" Bell tries to protest, but the mage intervenes.

"No time to argue! We got lives at stake here! Read the book, learn the spell, and defeat this thing!"

"HAI!" Bell then opens the book and the spell written in it begins to glow before disappearing, signifying that Bell has learned the spell.

"Did you read the chant!?" The mage asked, which Bell nodded in response.

"Good! Now fire away before my barrier breaks!"

Bell, with a very serious look in his eyes, steadies his left hand towards the dragon and yelled the name of the spell.

"FIREBOLT!"

* * *

Near the coliseum...

Asuna is fighting some of the monsters that have escaped, including the Silverback, Dungeon Lizard, several Kobolds, etc. As she is cleaning house with these low-level monsters, the ground began to crack beneath her and out came large flower-like monsters with appearances similar to Venus flytraps.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Asuna said as she prepares to attack.

She then uses the Linear sword skill repeatedly, driving the plant monsters back. However, one of them was able to sneak behind Asuna and lunged at her. Luckily, Asuna' noticed this at the last minute and blocked the attack with her rapier, but the impact knocks her back a few feet. As the flower attempts to attack again, its attention was diverted by another group of adventurers, whom Asuna immediately recognized.

"The Loki Familia..."

"Are you okay?" A gentle voice was heard next to her.

When Asuna turns her head, she then sees a familar figure. "Ais...You are from the other day."

After confirming that Asuna is okay, Ais' attention shift towards the plant monsters and assists the Amazoness' currently fighting them. Asuna then senses another presence behind her and turns around, seeing that it is the same girl from Evilus she encountered and tried to find. However, the girl turned around seemingly as if she doesn't acknowledge her presence in the battlefield.

"Hey, come back here!" Asuna yelled as she chased after her.

Asuna managed to get close enough to strike the young Evilus member with her rapier, but was blocked by the spear. Soon enough, the battle between the two begins. Asuna appears to be on par with the girl as neither are able to get a hit on each other, that is until the girl launches a strong slash wave towards Asuna, knocking her back a few feet.

"Tsk, I should never expect this to be easy! Regardless, I am going to have you tell me why you brought me here!"

No longer holding back, Asuna attempts to use her Star Splash skill, a high-level 8-hit Combo Rapier. Despite pushing the girl back a little, she managed to block all of the heavy strikes from Asuna and parries them, surprising Asuna.

"No way! Even that didn't work!? She might be an even higher-level adventurer than I am!"

Asuna then gets into her battle stance. "Regardless, I am not about to give up after reaching this far! i will have you answer me!"

The girl prepares to block the attack, but much to her surprise, Asuna drops the rapier and ducks the girl's oncoming counterattack. Asuna then attempts to reach for the girl's head to restrain her, but the girl falls back and Asuna was only able to touch her a little bit. However, that touch has awakened something inside of Asuna's mind. She is actually seeing the same girl with Kirito inside of her head.

 _"Kirito!? That girl! These must have been her memories! Kirito mentioned to me that he had another friend before meeting me! Then she must be!"_

The trip to the girl's memories have ended and Asuna finds herself out of breath in front of the girl. After a few more seconds, Asuna uttered a name she heard from the girl's memories.

"Sachi..."

* * *

Back in Tokyo...

Kirito, still mourning over the loss of Asuna, especially after finding out that her body disappeared from the real world during the incident, suddenly felt something as if he finally gained a part of him that was lost a while back. Feeling that there is meaning, Kirito then puts his AmuSphere on.

"It feels like some form of hope has returned." Kirito said before closing his eyes.

With his motivation restored, Kirito prepares to go to the world of ALO for answers.

* * *

 **Here is another chapter for this fanfic. As you noticed, I changed quite a bit of the story such as with Firebolt's origin with Bell as well as the Monster Feria incident as I mentioned that this story is going to an original route to focus more on Bell and Asuna's relationship, although it is a bit fast, I will admit. I decided to reveal that the girl was indeed Sachi since I didn't want to drag it out any longer as well as add a little scene with Kirito as a reminder that he is still there waiting for answers since Asuna wanting to return home is one of the main plots of this story. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please be respectful in your reviews.**


	5. Hope Renewed

Bell, after being told to read a grimoire by a mage, whom's shop he crashed into after being struck by the tail of the dragon chasing him, fired a spell from his left hand in an attempt to fight the monster.

"FIREBOLT!"

A stream of flame emerged from Bell's hand and hit the dragon, causing the spell to explode upon impact.

"Wait! What?" Rather than being impressed by the attack, the young male mage was instead confused upon seeing the attack spell from Bell.

On the other hand, believing that the dragon was defeated, Bell took a breath out of relief and shouted, "Yatta! Magic! I finally learned magic! Hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita (truly thank you very much)!"

The mage turned to Bell with a dejected look. "Hate to ruin your celebration, but because you look like a new level 1 adventurer, that spell is not enough to take down an Infant Dragon."

"Huh!?" Bell is immediately surprised by that statement.

"But you told me to read it as if the spell can defeat it!"

The mage then rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I thought it was actually a different spell book than the one that actually dropped. In other words, I mistakenly had you read the wrong grimoire to fight the dragon."

"WHAT!?" Bell screamed.

As the smoke begins to clear, both Bell and the mage saw that the Infant Dragon shows minimal damage to its skin from Bell's attack. With its attention on Bell, the mage turned to Bell.

"I will provide a distraction until more adventurers arrive! Get yourself out of here! If you use too much magic, you will experience Mind Zero!" The mage prepares to fire another spell.

"Eh!? But-!" Bell tried to protest.

"Don't argue with me! Just-!" Before he could finish, the Infant Dragon hit the mage with its tail, causing him to crash into what is left of his store.

Seeing this, Bell fires another Firebolt at the dragon, turning the monster's attention towards the young boy. "I may not be strong enough to beat you, but if you want to fight, come get me!"

Knowing that the Infant Dragon will only cause more damage if left alone, Bell decides to lure the dragon into Daedalus Street in hopes to lose it the maze-like area.

 _"Hopefully I can lose this dragon in this area and ambush it with my knife, because that is all I can do for now. It's not like I can expect another adventurer to just jump right in and fight this."_

Bell thought as he continues running to every corner in hopes to get away. The dragon then approaches the corner where it saw Bell made his last turn, only to find him missing from the monster's sight. However, Bell actually used the partially deteriorated walls of one of the buildings to climb and is right above the dragon. He then takes out his knife and prepares to drop down.

 _"I have only one shot at this!"_

Bell then drops on to the dragon's head and tries to pierce its head with his knife, only for the blade to shatter upon impact.

"What!?"

Before Bell can comprehend what just happened, the Infant Dragon attempts to shake the boy off, causing the latter to be tossed away.

"Uwah!" Bell fell hard on to the floor, cutting his forehead and causing blood to drip over his eyes.

"Is this it for me?" Bell ponders as he sees the dragon prepares its fire breath.

As Bell's life flashes before him, he then sees Asuna's image before him.

 _"What are you afraid of?"_

Remembering this exact words, Bell finally understood that the only thing holding him back was himself, afraid to take risks and therefore hindering his path of becoming the hero he desires to be. With this realization in mind, Bell slowly stood back up.

"How pathetic I am to be afraid of my own dream. I see now that in order to become a hero, there will always be risks involved in such a path. What matters is whether or not you will be able to take them."

Bell then looks up at the dragon. "I am afraid of you, but I am even more afraid of remaining weak. I will not back down."

The Infant Dragon then unleashes his fire breath, which Bell evaded by jumping. Grabbing a long piece of discarded wood nearby, Bell goes into battle.

* * *

Back to near the Coliseum...

Asuna's attempt to reach the girl triggers her memories inside of Asuna by touch. As she watches the girl's memories, Asuna realizes that prior to meeting Kirito, both he and the girl had a strong bond during the SAO incident that was severed by her unexpected death due to a trap in the dungeon. Asuna then reads a quote Sachi had written to Kirito prior to her death.

 _"Even if I die, you keep living okay? Live to see the end of this world, and to see why it was born. Live to see why a weak girl like me ended up here...And the reason you and I met."_

Getting a better understanding, she now understands how much of an important figure she was to Kirito and how her death had affected him.

"Sachi..." Asuna said the girl's name, still in shock over the revelation of her relationship with Kirito.

Using this opportunity, Sachi attempts to strike Asuna with her spear, only for the latter to dodge at the last minute.

"I don't understand! If you died in SAO, then how are you here!? Why did you suddenly send me to Orario and attacked me and Bell!?"

Ignoring Asuna's questions, Sachi continues her attack on Asuna, forcing her to evade and defend as she is currently unable to bring herself to fight her. Sachi becomes even more relentless on her strikes, pushing Asuna back. As Sachi attempted to go for a sweep, Asuna jumps back to evade it and get some distance from Sachi.

"Sachi, just what happened to you?"

Unable to get a response, Asuna is now at a situation to either fight back or get killed by Kirito's former friend. She then made her choice.

"If words cannot get through, then it looks like I will have to knock some sense into you!"

Asuna then evades Sachi's strikes and goes on the offensive in an attempt to disarm her spear. Not willing to give her opponent a chance to counterattack, Asuna attempts to use the rapier's speed advantage, using high speed attacks to prevent Sachi from reacting fast enough. Unable to break through her defense, however, Asuna then uses another SAO sword skill called Shooting Star, which is basically a high-speed dash attack with Asuna aiming the tip of the rapier at Sachi.

"Please forgive me if this hurts." Asuna then dashes to Sachi while aiming her rapier towards her.

Sachi then holds up her spear in an attempt to defend against the attack. Taking the full impact of the attack, Sachi was knocked at least a dozen feet away, hitting the wall hard and causing her to stagger. In SAO, Shooting Star is actually a low-powered attack skill relying on quickness of the rapier, but its a different story using it in real-life in another world, especially coming from a level 4 adventurer. Worried about what she had down, Asuna rushes towards Sachi to check if she is okay.

"Sachi! Are you okay!? I didn't realize that this skill has this much power here!"

However, as soon as Asuna gets close enough to Sachi, the latter raised her head and attempted to strike the former with her spear, only for Asuna to instinctively defend with her rapier in time. The spear suddenly emits a black aura upon contact, creating a powerful shockwave, knocking Asuna far back.

"Gah!" Asuna's back hit the floor hard.

"W-What the heck was that!?" Asuna then rubs the back of her head, but saw Sachi approaching her.

Knowing that she is outmatched at this point, Asuna again attempts to reason with Sachi. "Sachi, you have to remember who you are! Even if you don't like me, you have to remember SAO and the time you spent there! What would happen if Kirito saw you the way you are now!?"

Hearing Kirito's name suddenly caused Sachi to stop in her tracks, confusing Asuna.

"Huh!? Sachi?"

Asuna saw Sachi suddenly grabbing her head and her body soon writhes in agony.

"GAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sachi screams in pain.

"Sachi!" Asuna gets up and attempt to reach to Sachi, but the dark aura surrounds the latter's body, creating another shockwave forcing Asuna back, though it wasn't as strong as the earlier attack.

"Get away from me!" Sachi said in a painful tone.

Asuna refused to listen. "I won't! I know you can fight it and I can help too!"

"No! No! These voices in my head! It's taking over!" Sachi's agony continues as she grabs her hear and begins shaking violently.

Seeing that Sachi cannot break free on her own, Asuna gets closer, ignoring her painful cries to stay away. Sachi then tries to distance herself from Asuna by pointing her spear at her, but the latter simply moved it aside with her hand. As soon as Asuna reached her, much to Sachi's dismay, she hugs her in an attempt to help her overcome her pain.

"Kirito must be really important to you, isn't he? The most important memories you have came from your time with him. I am sure that if he knows that you are alive, he will be very happy to see you, but not like this. That's why I want to help you with whatever you are going through. Please come back to us Sachi."

With her emotions at her peak, Sachi had tears coming out of her eyes. "Kirito..."

Convinced that Sachi is returning back to normal, Asuna pushes even further. "That's right Sachi. Remember who your friends are."

Sachi appears to be returning the hug, but instead begins to push Asuna away from her, much to the latter's surprise.

"Sachi? What are you doing?" Asuna soon felt the malevolent presence surrounding her again.

"Huh!? Wait, I thought-!"

"I...saw your memories...You were with him." Sachi's eyes didn't stop her tears, but they soon became more lifeless.

"I can't go back to Kirito anymore...You and him...have a daughter." Sachi's voice becomes more and more monotone as she speaks.

Asuna then overcomes her shock and calms down as she again tries to calm Sachi. "Sachi, I know that it is not you feeling this! Your anger came from whoever is behind this, which is why you have to break free. Kirito told me a bit about you. It seemed like you are still as important to him as I am. That is why I will not abandon you! I want you and I to return to the world we know! To reunite with the people most important to us!"

Unwilling to listen to Asuna's words, Sachi then aims her spear at her. "You are lying to me. There is no place for me in that world anymore. You took my place in Kirito's."

Now understanding that Sachi's mind is being manipulated by an outside party, Asuna then decides to draw out her rapier and calls for the one's responsible for Sachi's current state.

"I don't know who you are or why you are doing this, but Sachi is a very important person to a close friend of mine. To brainwash her the way you did, I will not forgive you. I will return Sachi back to her normal self."

[Go ahead and try!]

Sachi's voice suddenly becomes deep, surprising Asuna yet again.

[True, we turned her heart against the world she had known, but her heart is so fragile from the experience, it is almost like she doesn't want to go back! Not after what we did for her!]

"For her!? You are the ones who kidnapped brainwashed her! You turned her heart against her friends after she had already accepted her death!" Asuna yelled angrily.

[It no longer matters now! There is no world for her to return to other than ours! She lost everything, including her life and it brings me joy that you are indirectly responsible for her lack of resistance! Now with that out of the way, why don't we continue our fun?]

"No matter what you do, I will free her! I will make sure for her sake!" Asuna then gets into her battle stance.

"I am long gone Asuna. Evilus is where I belong now." Sachi's voice now returns back to being monotone with her lifeless eyes showing that she is being fully controlled.

"Sachi, even though you are trapped, I will promise that you and I will see the world again. Kirito and I will be there waiting, so until then, I will do my best for you!" Tears soon start falling from Asuna's eyes as well.

"You will already be dead before that happens." Sachi then charges towards her as Asuna prepares to defend herself.

"Sachi! I am sorry!" Asuna cried as tears fall.

*Clang*

Before Asuna could defend against Sachi's strike, she sees another blade catching it instead. When Asuna turns her head, she sees a familiar golden-colored hair adventurer next to her.

"Are you alright?" Ais asked.

"Hai! What about the released monsters!?"

"Me and the rest of my familia has already taken of them. They are heading back to make their report to the Guild."

"I see."

The girls then turn back to Sachi. Even though she is being controlled, the spear wielder is well aware of the disadvantage of facing both Asuna and Ais together and decides to retreat. Her aura then envelopes her and disappears as the aura vanishes.

"Sachi..." Asuna could only call out her name.

Ais then turns to Asuna. "Do you know this girl?"

"It's a long story. My name is Yuuki Asuna by the way."

"Mine is Ais Wallenstein." Ais introduces herself.

"Yeah, I already knew." Asuna commented.

"Hmm?" Ais tilted her head in response.

Before the two girls can converse, they overhear someone yelling about an Infant Dragon chasing a boy in Daedalus Street. Asuna, fearing that boy to be Bell, immediately rushes out to find him.

 _"If its that dragon that was released from the cage, Bell won't be able to survive a battle with it. I better hurry."_

Asuna narrates in her thoughts as she ran.

* * *

In Daedalus Street...

"Take this!" Bell jumps from another one of the Infant Dragon's fire breath and slams the piece of discarded wood on to the dragon's back, but the monster's tough hide caused the wood to split apart instead. Undeterred, Bell then aims his left hand at the dragon and fires his magic.

"FIREBOLT! FIREBOLT!"

Bell's fire attacks didn't really do much damage to the dragon, but manages to push the monster back a little with the resulting explosions acting as a smoke screen to block the sight of the boy's movements. Grabbing another piece of wood, Bell then uses the window to get to higher ground.

"The main body is too tough to hit directly, but if I could aim there, then..." Seeing that the smoke is clearing, Bell jumped from the sill of the second floor window, aiming the sharp end of the wood at the dragon.

"Take this!" Bell landed on the dragon's head and stabbed the piece of wood into the monster's left eye.

[RRRRRAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!]

The Infant Dragon roared in pain and violently tries to shake Bell of its head. Blood begins pouring out of the damaged eye and since Bell is still holding on to the wood piece attached to the dragon's eye, the Infant Dragon decides to aim its skull on to the wall, intending to smash Bell to it. Seeing this as the monster ran, Bell aimed his left hand on the attached wood piece.

"FIREBOLT!"

The fire spell caused the whole piece to burn and the fire mixed with the blood coming from the eye, caused excruciating pain to the dragon as the burning stick begins to burn the dragon's eyelids.

[GRAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRR!]

The dragon then shakes its neck, trying to get Bell off of its head. With Bell still holding on to the yet-burned part of the wood, the wood detaches itself from the dragon's eye, causing the young adventurer to be blown off. Before Bell could react, the Infant Dragon slams him with its tail, causing Bell to hit the wall.

"GAAH!" Bell gasped as the impact forced a lot of saliva to come out of his mouth.

Bell turns around to see that the wood has stopped burning, only leaving a small yet still-sturdy stick in its place.

"I probably...won't survive...another strike like that." Bell struggles to speak as he his catching his breath.

Seeing the dragon's burned left eye, Bell finally found a way to beat it. "Let's see if this works."

Bell then struggles to stand and is barely able to get back to his feet.

"Come on. Attack me!" Bell taunts the dragon and starts throwing pebbles at it.

The Infant Dragon attempts to swing its tail, but Bell manages to duck in time to avoid the strike.

"You can do better than that!" Bell then tightens his grip on the stick.

Just as Bell planned, the dragon then opens his mouth and prepares its fire breath. Using this opportunity, Bell aims his left hand at the dragon's head and fires his magic.

"FIREBOLT!"

The collision between the yet-released fire breath and Bell's Firebolt spell resulted in another explosion, finally damaging the dragon. Using the smoke yet again to hide his movements, Bell then ambushes the dragon and latches himself on the head. As the dragon again attempts to shake him off, Bell places the stick in the monster's mouth, keeping it open.

"Alright, time to end this." The exhausted Bell then aims his left hand inside of the dragon's mouth and begins firing his magic.

"FIREBOLT!"

Bell's Firebolt was launched to the inside of the Infant Dragon, causing its body to expand. Seeing this as the weak point, Bell fires additional attacks at the dragon's mouth.

"FIREBOLT! FIREBOLT!"

After using numerous Firebolt attacks, the last one finally overfilled the dragon, causing it to explode. Bell, who was on top of the dragon's head, falls to the ground after the monster's body vanishes, leaving only the magic stone, as well as one tooth from its mouth.

"Huff...Huff...I did it!" Bell, injured and exhausted, lays on the ground smiling.

As Bell did not lose consciousness, he managed to avoid Mind Zero as he remembered the mage's advice about overusing magic. Thanks to that, Bell is still awake enough to hear the cheers coming from the residents of Daedalus street as one of the witnesses, who appears to be a middle-aged man, rushes out to help him up.

"You did good work out there young one."

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Bell said weakly as he makes his way out of the area, with cheers following him everywhere he moves.

* * *

At the entrance of Daedalus Street...

Asuna manages to reach the area, but sees that a crowd has gathered around it. Not wanting to delay Bell's need for rescue, Asuna prepares to push through the crowd, only to find that they are starting to move to the side as if they are getting out of the way of someone getting out. Once the crowd is divided, Asuna then sees one person slowly coming out of the area and much to her relief, it was an exhausted Bell that was walking out.

"Bell." Asuna called out to him softly.

Bell then looks up to see Asuna smiling and nearly in tears. Bell returns the smile, but nearly collapses until Asuna catches him by the shoulder.

"I did it, Asuna-san."

"Yes, you sure did. You had me worried to death when I heard that a dragon was chasing you."

"Ehehe." Bell let out a nervous laugh.

With part of the weight on her shoulders lifted, Asuna then surprised Bell with a heart-felt hug, causing the latter to become flustered, briefly forgetting about his own exhaustion.

"Huh!? A-Asuna-san!?" Bell did not know how to respond back to Asuna.

"I am glad that you are alive Bell. I really am."

Asuna finally allows another tear to flow down. Seeing this, Bell now understands how important he is to Asuna and reciprocates her hug. Asuna and Bell soon find themselves walking home together after having to deal with a very worried Eina, who had both of them spill everything about the event although Asuna tried to keep Sachi's involvement vague as she still feels guilty for being unable to free her. Instead, she decided to leave it to the Loki Familia to tell the story since they have dealt with most of the monsters. Ais, who was with Asuna in the aftermath of the latter's battle with Sachi, decided not to reveal too much detail of the event after seeing Asuna's guilt-ridden face.

"How is everyone?"

"With all of the monsters gone, Monster Feriae has been delayed, but surprisingly, there were no casualties, though some adventurers from the Loki Familia got some injuries from their fights. Investigations are now pouring in on the Evilus members, trying to figure out who released the monsters in the first place." Asuna explained.

"Asuna-san, what I heard about Sachi, what you didn't tell the Guild, is she really being controlled?"

"No doubt about it. When she and I read each other's memories, even as she was about to die, Sachi never changed herself, nor did she regret what happened to her. Even though me and Kirito are together, seeing her the way she was, she would have never said the things she said to me. They weren't from her own heart. Evilus brainwashed her into making her say those things by taking advantage of her vulnerability, making it harder for Sachi to fight it off. Right now, her true self is trapped within that body."

"Then we will have to awaken her to get her back to her true self."

"Easier said than done. I tried to awaken her many times during our battle, but she ends up falling back to Evilus. I don't believe Sachi is truly gone, but to be honest, I don't know other ways that can bring her back."

Bell is undeterred. "You know, when I fought that Infant Dragon, I used to think there was no way for me to win against the monster boss of the upper floors, then I remembered your words during training asking me what I am afraid of, which made me realize that what I truly feared without knowing was moving forward. Whenever things change or get tough on me, I always tend to run away, holding myself back as an adventurer without trying because I was afraid. You made me realize that there are times that you need to take risks in order to grow and that giving up entirely would also mean giving up on my dream. Being a hero is a dream that I will never give up on so I will be giving that same advice to you; don't give up on Sachi."

"But how will we free her? We don't know where Evilus is or what they did to brainwash her. I may have found clues on how I got here, but not how to get back."

"We both haven't been living in Orario for that long Asuna-san. There are still a lot of things to learn about the town, the people, and the dungeon, before we can move far. If we can get a better understanding as adventurers and never give up on that path, I am sure that we will learn more about what happen. I will never give up on the path of a hero so please don't give up on Sachi and continue to move forward until the day you can return back home."

Surprised at how much Bell has matured since she first met him, Asuna couldn't help but form a smile, thankful of him for reminding her why she shouldn't give up on her goals. With hope restored to her, she then vows to never give up on Sachi and her path to get home. However, she then turns to Bell with a teasing smile on her face.

"After what you just said, I have to say that you have become a little more manly now than ever before. Keep that up and I may end up falling for you."

Bell again immediately becomes flustered. "HUH!? Asuna-san!? Just what are you saying!? Didn't you say you already-!?"

"I am kidding! Kidding! Anyway, see you at home! Ahaha!" Asuna let out a cheerful laugh before leaving Bell behind.

"Wait! Asuna-san!" Bell, despite his exhaustion and shock from seeing Asuna laughing cheerfully for the first time, runs in order to catch up to her.

* * *

 **Another chapter finally done. Exillion, although that was a little harsh, thank you for your opinion. I will admit, I was a bit caught off guard after seeing his/her review of my story, but its fine if he/she doesn't like my preference. If my story offended anyone else, I am very sorry, I did not mean any harm to the fandom of either series when I wrote it. The story will still follow some of the trails of the light novel and anime such as getting the Hestia Knife and the Supporter Lili, but the events in the Dungeon are changing no doubt, especially since they are major antagonists towards Bell and Asuna. Bell is going to level up, but in a different way rather than fighting a minotaur, since he stayed to help Asuna in the first chapter. In case there are complaints about Sachi, how she is depicted at the moment really isn't her true self as Evilus has almost complete control of her. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to have time to work on the next one. Thank you to everyone for reading.**


	6. Struggles

With the Monster Feraie incident dealt with for the time being, both Bell and Asuna head back to the church for some well-deserved rest, but as they do, they were stopped by the mage that Bell happened to run into as he was chased by the dragon.

"Huh!? Wait, you are that mage!"

"Indeed I am, Bell Cranel. I heard your name from the Guild and came here to thank you for taking part in stopping this disaster. Things would have been a lot worse if that Infant Dragon was still alive."

Bell becomes embarrassed after being thanked. "Eh!? But it wasn't just me, everyone took part in dealing with the incident, especially Asuna-san and the Loki Familia!"

"The first class adventurers certainly did a good job as expected, but I was certainly most impressed by you Bell. You were able to defeat an Infant Dragon despite your low stats and the weak spell you were mistakenly given. It takes a lot of courage to face overwhelming odds, especially if that someone is just a beginner."

Hearing those words lifted Bell's spirit even higher, making him feel more proud of himself. "Mage-san..."

"Oh right, with all of this chaos that happened, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Rega, a level 1 mage, former adventurer. My father was part of the Zeus Familia during their reign."

Bell is shocked to hear that Rega was from one of the top Familia's in Orario's history. "Huh!? Your father was formerly from the Zeus Familia!? What exactly happened anyway!?"

Asuna is still a bit unfamiliar with the stories of this new world and could only listen to their conversation.

"To be honest, I am just as confused as you are. By the time I heard Zeus was banished from Orario, He was no longer in his Familia during the time."

Hearing that the mage left a top Familia got Asuna's attention. "Wait, you mean your father left a top Familia on your own accord? You could have learned a lot a lot from him and be an excellent adventurer in your own right."

"That wasn't the case for me. When I started adventuring, I was part of the Ogma Familia with hopes of raising it to the top like my father did for the Zeus Familia. Unfortunately, I was an extremely weak mage, especially compared to the other magic users of the familia. I couldn't even conjure an attack spell powerful enough to destroy a kobold in one hit like the others can. Because of this, I became a punching bag to the others. Ogma was the only one who supported me and I endured years of torment, because of him, slowly becoming stronger. However, despite improvements, I couldn't impress the other members of the Familia and instead took Ogma' advice to study magic. To prove my worth to the familia, I attempted to take charge in fighting a Floor Guardian during our first battle with it, but that move accidentally killed several of my comrades."

"You accidentally killed other members during your battle!?" Bell asked out of surprise.

Rega lowers his hood out of shame. "Unfortunately. That incident convinced me that I was never cut out to be an adventurer. Frustrated with my own weak self and suffering from unbearable guilt, I felt like I was nothing but a burden to them so I left the familia with Ogma's permission, effectively ending my career as an adventurer and have since used everything I learned to manage my father's magic shop, which he opened after he retired from adventuring. I have ran the shop since until the dragon partially destroyed it during its attack, but good thing I had help from the Guild to fix it."

Bell then nervously scratched his cheek. "Ehehe. Sorry I led the dragon to your shop. Still, considering that you are able to hold your own against the Infant Dragon, you can still start over as an adventurer. I know that Ogma would have wanted you do so that you can prove yourself."

Rega just laughed in response. "Thanks kid, but even though I was forgiven, my last fight before this have left some long term injuries. My body won't be able to endure another long-term adventure. Right now, I am going to make due with what my father left me so that I can keep his legacy alive."

"I see. Then I wish you the best of luck." Bell offered his hand, which Rega accepts.

"Same here. Next time we meet, I hope that you would have already reached top rank. See you later kid."

Before Rega left, Bell called out to him one last time. "Wait, what about the magic you had me learned by mistake?"

"What about it? I had you read that grimoire so you could face that dragon, even though it was the wrong one. Since you were willing to lure the creature out of the way of me and my store, I will not charge you and will give you some good info and advice as a reward."

Bell becomes confused over that statement. "Huh!? What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I am talking about your Firebolt spell that you just learned. True, it is weak as you are now, but the stronger you become as an adventurer, the stronger its magic. Another thing about it is that compared to most other magic, this magic is one of the few that does not require a chant to cast, which is very rare even among the top ranked mages. However, because this magic is chantless, the chance of it being misused is much higher than normal spells, which means that you can experience Mind Zero much earlier so be careful when you use it. Once you reach to the top, Firebolt will be just as strong as a long-chant magic from a top mage."

"Wakata! Thank you very much!"

"Again, good luck kid." Rega waved before leaving for good.

Asuna, who became a little surprised at learning that Bell managed to acquire the ability to use magic, approached the young boy after he sends off his goodbye to Rega.

"So you finally learned how to use magic now, huh?"

"Yes, but it is just only one spell. Even though this one was a mistake, it saved me during my fight with the Infant Dragon."

"I see. I was afraid that the dragon would kill you after I heard that you were being chased, but it seems like I was not needed as you are now strong enough to deal with it yourself."

Bell shook his head in response. "No, I think I just got lucky as the magic isn't enough to take down the dragon on its own. I had to think of various ways in hopes of finding an opening. My knife broke so I was forced to use anything I can get my hands own. All I could think of was finding away to defeat this monster and get stronger. I think I nearly died trying."

"I think you were able to defeat the dragon, because you have the skills to do it. You didn't give in to your fear and used what you learn during your fight. Bell, you need to be a little more positive about yourself, because you are actually learning very quickly during our training so I don't think that your dream of becoming a hero is that far off."

"Hai! Arigatou Gozaimasu, Asuna-san!"

Asuna laughed in response. "Okay okay, there is no need to so formal."

"Sorry..." Bell again becomes embarrassed from his own excitement.

The two then continued having small conversations as they continue their way home.

* * *

Back in the Church...

As soon as Bell entered the basement, he suddenly sees a white box on the floor in front of him that is labeled under his name.

"Hmm? Where did this came from?"

"It is a gift for you. I had Eina-san arranged everything while we were at the Guild. It's your new armor so feel free to open it."

Bell again becomes excited. "Really!? Thank you very much!"

Bell then opened the box and sees a punch of white armored plates, each marked with a light brown line. He then notices a green arm protector and a new knife alongside the plates.

"Those are gifts from Eina-san. After hearing that your knife broke, she had another one issued to you and that new arm protector can help you conceal it when not in use." Asuna explained.

"Hmm, the markings say they are from Crozzo. These feel like they will fit. I have to thank Eina-san next time I see her. By the way, how much does all of this cost?"

"Eina personally bought that arm protector so I have no idea, but the armor is around 9,900 Valis altogether."

While Bell didn't feel that this armor is too expensive, he suddenly panicked as he forgot that he was suppose to buy the armor himself. "Huh!? Hang on! Let me get my pouch to pay you back!"

Before Bell could run, Asuna grabbed his left wrist. "Woah woah! Slow down Bell! That was a gift! You don't need to pay me back for this!"

"But we agreed that I would pay for most of my own armor while you would only have to pay what I couldn't afford!"

"Bell, it's okay. I bought it for you, because I want to. Besides, what you have is barely enough so I didn't feel that it is right to put more financial burden on you."

"But I don't feel like I deserve this from both you and Eina-san. I knew it, I have to pay you back for all of this!" Bell tries to get his pouch out of guilt, but again Asuna prevented him from leaving.

"I don't think it is polite for you to not accept what is meant for you. Listen, I know we agreed that you would be the one who buys your own armor, but after hearing what happened to you, I decided that I didn't want to take any chances so I did what I thought is best for you."

"Asuna-san..."

"You have been very reckless recently, such as when you fought that Evilus member head on despite your level disadvantage as well as just earlier when you fought that dragon. The least you could do is to take precaution in case it happens next time. Besides, a life is worth more than a few thousand Valis. You can't be an adventurer if you are not alive."

Bell can only stare at the armor out of guilt for having someone else point out his flaws that he himself has yet to realize. Seeing that Bell is still uncertain, Asuna had him sit on the couch next to her and begins telling a story of her past to him.

"You know, when I first entered Sword Art Online, I had experienced a fair share of tragic events. Just as soon as people begin to enjoy themselves in this new fake world, the incident happens; somebody manipulated that world and turned it into a death game. Usually when people die in that world, their consciousness enters back into their birth world, but thanks to him, when a person dies in that world, their real body dies with it. I have seen deaths of my comrades and others who didn't deserve that fate. Bell, you are my most important friend I have made in Orario. If you were to die, it won't be just Hestia-sama, but even I wouldn't know what to do anymore. That's why in addition to your promise to help me get home, I also want you to promise me that you won't die!"

Asuna looked at Bell as if she was on the verge of tears.

Not wanting to see her that way, Bell finally accepted the gift and nodded. "Asuna-san, I am sorry for worrying you a lot. I will make sure to wear this armor and stay alive. After all, I did say that I will never give up on becoming a hero."

Asuna immediately recovers as if she was just putting on an act, much to Bell's surprise. As Bell tries on the new armor, a question rang into Asuna's mind.

"Now that's the Bell I know. By the way, how do you think Hestia-sama is doing?"

"She would have heard of the incident by now so I think she is probably rushing back home at the moment."

Seeing himself wearing the new armor, Bell couldn't help, but to mentally admire his new look. "To think I would be able to wear armor like this. So cool."

Asuna smiled at Bell's response to her gift. "I am glad you like it. I was worried that it wouldn't be your style."

Bell shook his head. "No, it looks great! Thank you very much, Asuna-san!"

"Huh? Um, sure." Asuna becomes embarrassed after looking at Bell's pure eyes.

Just as Bell had anticipated, he hears the door opening loudly and in comes a very worried Goddess. "Bell-kun! I heard what happened with you being chased by an infant dragon and everything! Are you okay!? Are you hurt anywhere!?"

Hestia frantically search Bell's body for any external wounds or pain, despite still wearing armor.

"I am fine, Kami-sama. All of my injuries were healed when I was in the Guild making a report."

"Thank goodness." As soon as Hestia calms down, she finally notices Bell's new attire. "Huh? Bell-kun, where did you get this armor?"

"Asuna-san gave it to me as a gift. She thinks that I should at least have better protection in case we again run into dangerous events like earlier today."

"I see." Hestia then turns to Asuna, but instead of showing a thankful expression, the Goddess is actually glaring at her. "I am thankful that you bought this out of concern for Bell-kun, but don't think you can win against me. After all, I also have my own gift for him."

Asuna, already having gotten used to her Goddess' possessive love over Bell, could only sigh and is disappointed that Hestia didn't bother to ask if she was alright form her own involvement of the Monster Feriae incident and instead took out a bag she was carrying and show it in front of her before heading back to Bell. That is until Hestia turns back to her again, this time with a genuine smile.

"Nonetheless, I am glad to see that you are also okay."

"Thanks Hestia-sama, now give Bell your gift for him." Asuna smiled back.

Hestia then heads back to Bell, who barely heard what his Goddess said to Asuna, and presents him with her bag. "Bell, I also had a gift made for you while I was gone. Please accept it."

"Huh!? You too Kami-sama!? I can't just keep accepting gifts out of nowhere! Even though I accepted Asuna-san's, it still feels like I owe a lot!" Bell panicked.

"Bell-kun, like Asuna-san, I too feared how reckless you have become recently as well as the dangerous events that have happened around you. If I cannot stop you from getting involved, then please use my gift to assist you in your adventures."

"Kami-sama, are you sure?"

"Of course! I wouldn't have stayed as long as I did if I didn't plan on getting you anything. This gift took a lot of hard work so I think it will be rude to refuse it, especially from a girl."

Bell then had a reminder of the same thing that Asuna said just moments ago. "Hai, arigatou gozaimasu! Kami-sama!"

Bell then unwraps his Goddess' gift, which is revealed to be a special type of knife with a black handle and hieroglyphs written acroos the blade.

"Kami-sama, this is-!" Hestia interrupted before Bell could continue.

"A type of knife specifically made for you, Bell-kun. This should help you whenever you get involved in something dangerous."

"This knife looks quite expensive Kami-sama! Are you sure it is okay for me to have this!? We might have to give up our home for something like this!"

Hearing Bell saying that they might have to leave the church suddenly alarmed Asuna, that is until Hestia explains that there is no need to go that far.

"Like I said, don't worry. This knife was made by me and a friend of mine after I explained everything to her. There is no way she could bring herself to do something like that, especially since I don't really have much left. I just have to some favors for her until my debt to her is paid off."

"Then why don't I help you pay off your debt to your friend?"

"No need. What I have to do is something I can handle myself. Just focus on your dreams and aim to become a top adventurer. That knife was made to serve that goal so keep going. That is all I ask of you, Bell-kun."

Bell then tighten his grip on the knife handle and nodded with his eyes showing determination. "I will. Thank you, Kami-sama."

"Ah, but before that, allow me to bless the knife so that it will work for you."

Hestia then gives Bell's new knife a soft touch across and the hieroglyphs started glowing briefly before fading out.

"Congratulations, you are now the owner of the Hestia knife!" Hestia immediately give a thumbs up.

Asuna wears a fake smile over her Goddess' naming choice. "To think that she would be so proud as to name a weapon after herself, but I guess I shouldn't complain to much if it will help protect Bell."

Asuna then turns to Bell now wearing his full armor and his two knifes tucked away within his waist bag and arm protector. Despite his pure out look in life and shyness towards girls, his determination and strong will convinces Asuna of Bell's potential to becoming the hero he always dreams to be.

"Bell, have Hestia-sama update your status, because not only will we continue training tomorrow, we are also going further into the Dungeon."

"Hai, Asuna-san!" Bell responded right away.

"Alright, Bell-kun! As Asuna said, I now have to update your status as I am sure that you have gotten stronger ever since defeating that Infant Dragon! You should be able to lend some strength even though Asuna is a Level 4 and prove to the Loki Familia that my Bell-kun is not someone to laugh at!" Hestia seems more fired up than her Familia member for some reason, causing Bell to laugh awkwardly, but complies nonetheless.

Hestia then turns to Asuna. "What about you? Do you want me to update your status as well?"

Asuna shook her head in response. "I have been mostly sticking to the upper floors since I came here in order to get used to the Dungeon and none of the monsters I fought were considered hard so I highly doubt that I have grown much."

"I understand. However, I think should know that an adventurer of your level can easily reach around thirty floors, although you might need a party to go that far, but you can probably surpass twenty floors easy."

"Maybe, but I have less experience in the Dungeon than Bell so I don't really know what to expect down there."

"Then maybe exploring step by step. There is no penalty in retreating if you haven't taken a request by the Guild. After all, Bell-kun is aiming to reach further down then that once he is strong enough."

Asuna, being reminded that she had been playing it safe until now due to her inexperience, agreed to take Hestia's advice.

"Understood Hestia-sama." Asuna then left the room to allow Hestia to update Bell's status.

Unbeknownst to both Bell and Hestia, Asuna still remains conflicted over her role in Orario as well as the events that had transpired since her arrival. Thinking of what she had learned about Sachi and her connection to Evilus, Asuna becomes unsure what would happen if she were to free her as well as deciding whether or not to return home with her would be the best thing. She has also formed strong bonds with Bell and Hestia and fears never seeing them again once she heads back, despite greatly missing Kirito as well as her friends and family back home. As Asuna stands in the center of the nave, her head is filled with worry over the many possible outcomes of this journey she must face.

"Kirito, I doubt that you can hear me from here, but tell me; what am I suppose to do? I don't even know anymore."

Back in the room, after Hestia updated Bell's status, the former was so shocked at the result, she couldn't help, but remain still while Bell watched in confusion and concern.

"Um Kami-sama, is something wrong with my status?"

Hestia then slowly gives back the piece of paper to Bell. As the young boy reads the results, he goes into the same state of shock as his Goddess.

"ALL S!? MY SKILLS ARE ALL S AND ABOVE!? IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?"

"It's probably due to the fact that you were able to defeat an Infant Dragon with essentials not meant to kill, but even so, S rare and above statuses are extremely rare and are heavily sought after, even by first class adventurers. To think that you, an adventurer who merely just started would be able to obtain such a rank in a short amount of time. However, like your fast growth, you must keep your status a secret unless you want unwanted attention. Some Gods and adventurers might even want to steal you for themselves should word get out."

Bell becomes nervous at the thought of being stolen from Hestia. "Hai, I will try to be careful, Kami-sama."

"Hestia-sama, are you done updating Bell's status yet?" Asuna called through the door.

"Yes, you can come back in."

The door opens right after and Asuna then sees Bell looking at the paper still in a state of disbelief.

"Um, is Bell alright?"

"Asuna, I think Bell-kun will be able to go to the deeper floors with you sooner than expected." Hestia answered in a soft voice.

"That good, huh?" This makes Asuna curious about Bell's status, though Hestia had to convince that it is best to not know.

* * *

Later at night...

Asuna is sleeping on the bed next to the sleeping Hestia, but in comparison to the Goddess, the former's body started to shake as if she was suffering from nightmares. What is going on inside of her dreams is a repeat of the incident that sent her to Orario.

 _"KIRITOOOOOO!" Asuna cried as she falls into the abyss while Kirito watches helplessly._

"GAH!" Asuna suddenly sprang up sweating.

Having just awoken from a nightmare, she took a few minutes looking around as she tries to remember where she is. She then looks to the side to see Hestia still soundly asleep, much to her relief. After seeing that Bell appears to be asleep, Asuna decides to get out of bed and head to the nave. Unbeknownst to her though, her footsteps were heard by Bell, who is actually a pretty light sleeper. He then sees Asuna heading out the door and, confused by her reaction, follows her after she left. As Asuna looks up at the ceiling, Bell looks on from the door way wondering what is going on with her.

"Asuna-san." Bell softly called out to her, much to Asuna's surprise.

"Bell? Why are you up so late?"

"That is what I wanted to ask you. I saw you stepping out of the door as I was about to fall asleep. Are you okay?"

"I am fine. This isn't something for you to be concerned about." Asuna tries to shoo Bell away.

"It is already my concern when I see a friend with a sad look in her eyes."

Bell then moves towards Asuna and then sits next to her. "I don't want to force you to tell me, but it feels wrong to leave you the way you are."

Asuna gave a faint smile. "Am I really that obvious to you?"

"What you are doing now is quite unlike you. I know that you prefer a good night sleep at this time."

"Well, that is pretty obvious to most people if not all." Asuna laughed a little.

After another moment of silence, Asuna then moves closer to Bell and, much to his bewilderment, suddenly leans her head on his shoulder.

"Huh!? Asuna-san!?"

Despite Bell and Hestia's support, which often lifts back her spirit, Asuna felt herself unable to cope with the stress of what she had already gone through as well as the strenuous tasks ahead involving freeing Sachi from Evilus, the near death of her friends from the Monster Feriae Incident, the length of separation from her friends and family, finding clues to get home, and possibly re-examining her relationship with Kirito due to Sachi. All of the past, present, and future events overwhelmed her to a point where tears suddenly started forming in her eyes as Bell took notice.

"Asuna-!" Asuna interrupted before Bell could finish.

"Please don't say anything. Just let me stay like this for a while."

As Asuna continues to lean on Bell, she closes her eyes in hope of finding comfort from her closest friend in Orario. Bell could only wrap his arm around her shoulder as he realizes that Asuna is simply stressed and overwhelmed, deciding to remain silent, and waiting for her to get back on her feet.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, I decided to do another chapter focusing on character development and finish it in response to my reviews of my other fanfics as well as hearing the news of Stan Lee's passing (gonna miss his cameos). Taijutsu, thank you for being more respectful in your criticism of my story and I do agree with you in some ways. However, I will have to disagree overall as I find the background of Asuna's character to have more connection with Danmachi, specifically Bell, than Yuuki. I agree that Yuuki's personality and a desire for a second chance can fit well into a Danmachi story, but I feel that Asuna connects with Bell better due to the series' connection with each other, such as their seiyuus of Bell and Eina (who are the also the seiyuus of Kirito and Asuna), both of whom have a very good relationship with each other, which was further elevated by the Danmachi Memoria Freese event, as well as Bell becoming enamored with Ais in the actual story. Although there are plenty of attractive girls in SAO I will admit, I felt that Asuna is most similar to Ais based on their elegance and fighting style so I feel that Bell would be most enamored with her among the other girls. Plus, I want to see Asuna paired up with someone other than Kirito in a crossover story since there are rarely any. Instead, there are more stories of Kirito being paired with someone else in these kind of stories, which I will also admit makes sense due to the harem nature of the series' first seasons. Anyway, thank you for reading and hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**


End file.
